Twin headed dragon
by Wandering Sage
Summary: a what if story. What if Naruto was descended from a 'cursed' wandering swordsman? naruhina all the way. please read and review. Rated M for my safety
1. Chapter 1

1Konaha's Twin Headed Dragon

A/N: hi. Naruhina as usual. Other pairings are up for debate. No Yoai. Anyway, kind of a crossover with Star Ocean Two currently. Might add more later.

Quick summary; We can make an educated guess as to whom Naruto's father is. (Doing this for all who don't know) but we know next to zip on his mother's abilities. What if (knew it was coming huh?) She was descended from one unlucky barrel obsessed Wanderer?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Ocean second story. If I did, I would somehow merge the two, give Hinata more screen time, and make an Ashton centered game. Since none of the above, have happened . . . yet. I don't have any claim. Now: do the acting! (I also don't own Collin Mocherie.)

"My name is Inigo Montoya" speech

'you killed my father' thought

**prepare to die **summon speech

(authors notes insert)

---

The village hidden in the leaves was rebuilding quite nicely all things considered. Six years after the rampage and defeat of the Kyubi no kitsune yokai, the buildings were all rebuilt. However, the hearts of man aren't so easily healed.

"Die Demon Bastard!"

The blonde youth was being chased by a group of villagers in full mob regalia. (Torch, pitchforks, various sharp pointy things.) The blonde, in his panic, ran down a dead end alley.

'Why do they hate me? What did I ever do to them?' were the thoughts going through the blondes head. He saw the mob walking toward him slowly like a cat stalking a mouse. Thinking the only way he was going to get out of this was in a pine box (if that) he decided to talk to the mob. "If you're going to kill me, at least answer why you hate me."

The leader, an arrogant slightly drunk chunin, chuckled. "The fox bastard wants to know why he's despised? Simple, you killed our families and friends. Least we can do is repay the favor." He threw his bottle at the youth causing a nasty scar on his forehead. The rest happened so fast for the blonde that he passed out.

Deep within the blonde's soul, a tremendous voice was speaking. **"There is no way that I'm letting that man's kit die so meaningless. It seems I'll have to release 'them'."**

Back in the physical world two lights, one red one blue, lit up on the small of the blonde's back. The mob saw this and took a step back. They all heard a tearing sound that seemed to be coming from the demon brat. When the sound and light vanished, two dragon heads were sticking out of the boy's back where the lights had been.

The red one had orange eyes and two horns on its crown. The blue one had blue eyes and two side tusks on its neck. A change had seemed to have come over the blonde as well. Now he had black hair with blonde tips.

The dragons, after viewing a crash course of the blonde's life, growled at the mob. "Humans certainly have fallen since Ashton's day, eh Ururun?" asked the orange one, using the child's voice for the mob.

"Indeed, Gyoro. Though this child's parents were saints compared to these." Said the blue one in a feminine version of the child's voice. "This group obviously hasn't thought the obvious. If the child were Brother Kyubi, she would have killed them by now from the harsh treatment he has received. Thinks I anyway."

Gyoro looked at the mob and grinned. "Good evening, Sarutobi-san. We trust your in good health?"

The mob felt a killing intent that made Kyubi's seem weak at the moment. The turned and saw a beyond mad fire shadow glaring at them. "For disclosing an S rank secret, and attempted murder of a denizen of the leaf, your fate is sealed. Since I'm in a decent mood, I'll allow you a choice. Certain death by the demon dragons, or a session with Ibiki."

The mob gulped as one and seemed to faint as one. The dragon's looked at the mob and sighed. "It seems this Ibiki-san get's to have all the fun. Pity says I." Said Ururun.

Sarutobi ran over to them and knelt down. "Well, well. Surprises follow the child."

Gyoro asked, "Can you get us to a bed? Waking up was tiring." Both dragons opened their mouths in a deep yawn and fell asleep.

When the child woke up, his first thought was 'since when are boxes fluffy?' he turned his head and saw a blue serpentine head with neck spikes. "Ah!" he fell off his bed and landed on his back.

He heard a muffled voice say, "Get off, beranmee Gaki!" (Bloody fool brat)

The child stood up and turned his body looking for the voice. "Who's there?" he noticed the walls were the whitewash of a hospital.

"Ryujin-sama this kid's dense. Doesn't even know his heritage."

"You need living relatives to learn of heritage say I."

"Still, you'd think he would know just a little bit of it."

"Whoever you are show yourselves!" said the child. As an after thought he added, "please."

"Look in a mirror, Aiji."

He looked around till he noticed one. 'One voice calls me a brat, the other beloved child? It's official. I'm going crazy.' He scratched his side and walked toward the mirror. He looked into it and saw two serpentine heads at the sides of his head. "Chikushou!" (Damn)

The blue head tsk-ed and moved its mouth. "Such language Aiji. We'll have to work on that says I."

The child did the natural thing in this situation. He fainted and landed on his face. The two dragons looked at each other. "That went better then expected eh Ururun?"

"Reminds me of Ashton that he does." They looked at the child and sighed. Ururun shook her head and shot the kid with a stream of water. The effect was surprising.

"I'm up. I'm up!" the child stood up and looked in the mirror again. The two heads smiled at him. This basically creped him out. "Okay. What are you and why am I not dead?"

"You sound like you're disappointed you're alive." Said Gyoro tilting his head at the odd child.

"Considering the daiben my life's been, can you blame me?" said the former blonde.

Ururun nipped his hair. "I will kill the one who taught you such language that I will." The child tried to dislodge her from his hair.

Gyoro chuckled. "It's not that bad. He is much more calm tongued then Claude and Dias after a few drinks."

"Can we get back to what the two of you are?" asked the child, rather testily.

Gyoro smirked. "Now, now. No need to get your britches in a knot." He turned and looked in the corner. "You can stop hiding Monkey man. We won't hurt the kid, much."

The former blonde turned and saw the Hokage siting in a chair, where the child was near certain he wasn't before. "Hey Sofu, who are these guys?"

Ururun bit his hair and growled slightly. "I'm a woman that I am."

Sarutobi chuckled and studied their interaction. "The orange one says his given name is Gyoro. And the blue one trying to tear off your scalp is named Ururun. And I must confess, I wish to know how they came to be attached to your back."

Gyoro rolled his eyes. "You tell him your secret, and we'll tell you ours."

"It's because I'm the fox that attacked the village, aren't I?" said the child surprising all three.

Gyoro started laughing till he wept. Ururun snickered in the child's hair. "What the hell is so funny?"

"You, kid." Said Gyoro gasping for air. "You actually think you're the strongest ruler of the Kitsune clan? One of the nine tailed lords?"

Ururun smirked and tried to explain to the confused child. "First off, you don't have nine tails, that you do not. Second, if you were Kyubi-san, you would be a taller that you would."

Sarutobi's eyes nearly bugged out. "You meant that you know the nine tailed fox?" The two dragon heads nodded. "Why did she attack?"

Gyoro blinked (their form of shrugging). "That is her story and she will dictate it when she wants to let you know. As to why we've bonded ourselves with the young kitling, well . . . " he looked at the child who now had his back to the mirror and craned his neck to see his back.

Ururun cleared her throat and dropped her usual pattern of speech. "Originally, we merged with a young man from a small town. He was a wandering swordsman with a barrel fetish. We never quite figured out why. That was about seventy-three millennia ago. He settled down with a hyperactive red head in her hometown and had two children. The child has his scent though it is severely diluted. Were it not for brother Kyubi's call, we might not have bonded with the child at all."

"Oi! Why's my hair different?" the child all but shouted.

"So that people won't easily recognize you as brother Kyubi's vessel, that they won't." Said Ururun.

Sarutobi coughed to get their attention. "Why did she call the two of you?"

Gyoro sighed. "To teach and protect the kid. After the recent pummeling, she has to hibernate for a couple of years to restore her youkai. It takes a hell of a lot to bring someone back from near death. In other words, now would be the best time to teach the kid chakra control and the like." His cheeks had a faint hint of blue to them as he said, "as part of the deal, every child from the kid's biological family will inherit their own twin headed demon dragon. Each controlling one element and combining with the host's element when applicable."

The child, mind overflowing with the info, he had just heard started swaying. "Sofu, I'm going to take a nap now." He crawled into the hospital bed, front down.

Gyoro curled up and went to sleep. Ururun sighed and bowed slightly. "Sorry, but merging really does take a lot out of a being that it does."

Sarutobi smiled and left quietly. 'That child never ceases to amaze me. Now if only he didn't do things that involve me doing more paper work I'd have it made. Though, I wonder which parent he 'inherited' them from.'

**A/N; hi. All right I know that the vast majority probably knows who Naruto's parents were.** **I tried modeling Ururun's flow of speech after Kenshin Himura's. The only reason I did that was because for the most part I thought it fit. I don't really have a good reason for changing Naruto's hair to mostly black. I might put a female Haku with Naruto as well I haven't decided yet. Naruto won't have Ashton's weird obsession with barrels, or at least I hadn't planed for him to. I won't break story flow to 'bash' anybody. I welcome pairing ideas. For anybody wondering how Ururun can shoot a jet of water out of her mouth . . . think Pokemon. **

**It's come to my attention that of all the fics I've read that Shino hasn't had one girlfriend. I plan to rectify this. However, it seems unlikely that any of the existing Konaha kunoichi would go for the "stoic bug boy." So I'm asking you the readers to help me decide. **

**The choices for Shino's GF are:**

**Fem. Haku:**

**Ino:**

**Kurama based Female OC:**

**Voting ends Febuary 17, or when I post chapter two. Whichever comes first. **

**Note: if I receive no votes, I'll go with option three.**

**Later!**

Translations:

Sofu: Grandfather

Daiben: shit


	2. Chapter 2

1AR: hi. I am not going to put a disclaimer in every single chapter. I own nothing. Anyway, here's chapter 1. For simplicities sake, I will refer to Naruto/Gyoro/Ururun as Trinity when they're moving or saying something at the same time.

---

When he woke up, the child closed his eyes tight. "It was all a dream. It was all a dream." Over and over again trying to get himself to believe it. "I'm going to open my eyes and be back in my crappy run down apartment and not in the hospital. Everything that happened in that dream wasn't real."

He opened his eyes and saw a white wall. "Okay still in the hospital. But considering how many times I get the hell beat into me it's nothing too unusual."

"Do you know how early it is gaki? Amaterasu-sama hasn't even awoken yet. And Uru needs all the beauty sleep she can get." Said the voice identified as Gyoro sleepily.

"I heard you brother, that I did." Said the sleepy Ururun. "He's in the denial stage that he is."

"It's natural I suppose. Ashton wanted to exorcize us when we first latched onto him. Almost succeeded too." Replied Gyoro blinking.

"I'm right here." Said the child. "I have a name you know!" he muttered the last part under his breath.

"I am curious to know what it is, that I am." Said Ururun with a yawn. "After all, for this symbiotic relationship we will need to know your name that we will."

The child grinned wide making his eyes close. "The name's Uzamaki Naruto, remember it!"

"What kind of sick demented person names their kid after some ramen topping? It's kind of cute actually." Said Gyoro with a grin.

Naruto fumed for a minute. "Baka tonbo! I was named after a Maelstrom

Gyoro glared at him threateningly. "Who the hell are you calling a dragonfly? ! If I had arms I'd kick your ramen loving ass from here to the Hokage's mansion"

"Tonbo, tonbo, tonbo!" shouted an angry Naruto.

"Noodle brain" shouted an equally angry Gyoro.

After three minutes of listening to the two trading the same insults with one another, a vein appeared on Ururun's forehead. "WOULD THE TWO OF YOU KINDLY SHUT UP!!!" the temperature dropped about fifteen degrees.

Both of the hotheads shivered in fright. As one they said, "Yes Ma'am"

Ururun sighed and grinned. "Now, Aiji, do you have a specific goal you wish to accomplish?"

Naruto grinned. "Yup! I'm going to surpass all the Hokage!" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Why?" asked Gyoro genuinely puzzled.

Naruto thought back to about three days ago. A light blush adorned his face.

Flashback

_Naruto was in a playground near the old man's house swinging by himself. He heard an older boy shout, "Mesuinu! Why don't you go cry home to your tou-san? What you think with those eyes your better then me?"_

_He looked up to see the boy back hand a girl about his own age. He caught sight of a blue lock of hair as she fell. Naruto saw red and tackled the older boy and punching his face repeatedly. Soon he jumped off the older boy and ran to the girl to make sure she was okay. He saw she was crying and frowned sadly. _

_He took this time to examine the girl. She had very dark blue hair, pupil-less light blue eyes, and wore a red dress kimono. Going on instinct he hugged the girl and spoke softly. "It's okay Enzeru-chan. It'll be alright."_

_The girl hiccuped and nodded. She backed out of his hug and bowed. "My name is Hyuga Hinata. hajimemashite!"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto. Back at you!" he said with a grin. "So, Enzeru-chan, why didn't you protect yourself from the baka over there? Not that I mind saving a Enzeru-hime, but if that had happened when I weren't around things would have gone differently."_

_Hinata looked at the ground and sniffed. "I-i-i-i-t's because I'm too weak."_

_Naruto frowned and put his finger on her chin and tilted her head so he could look her in the eyes. "Who the hell told you that Enzeru-chan?"_

_Shocked by the blonde's, rather frank, language her answer wasn't stuttered. "Everyone in the clan except for Tou-san." she blinked and resumed her stuttering. "I-i-i-I d-don't like fighting others."_

"_Enzeru-chan, fighting's only right if you're protecting something precious." said the blonde. "How about this. You fight for my sake and I'll fight for yours. And if you ever need help with anything, all you have to do is ask. Alright? That way we can get stronger to help the other."_

_Hinata blushed and nodded. "I'd like that, Burondo naito."_

_Naruto grinned and gave her a thumbs up._

End flashback

Naruto, unaware that the dragons had access to his memories, answered. "So that the people of the village will acknowledge me and finally show me some respect."

Ururun grinned and said, "Since you can move, let's go talk to Sarutobi-sama. He said he wanted to talk with you that he did."

Naruto saw it was still dark out and decided to leave by the window. Thankfully he was on the first floor. On his way he asked, "Will I always have to sleep on my front to keep from hurting you two? I mean it does take a lot of getting used to."

Gyoro blinked. "Don't know. Last partner we had slept on his face to begin with. Hmmm. We'll get back to you on that. Granted it will make things difficult when you decide too..."

"You will not corrupt him, brother." said Ururun in her icy voice.

Naruto was beginning to suspect that this was her "Mess with me and I'll bite off your head" voice. Of course, being a curious sort, he asked "Decide to what?"

"Hehe. Well, you see after you blrb..." said Gyoro before he was hit by a stream of water courtesy of his twin.

"We'll tell you when your older." said Ururun in her arctic voice.

"Yes ma'am." said Naruto sweating slightly.

When Trinity arrived at the alleyway leading to the hokage's tower, they were stopped by a group of three people. The leader, a pink haired man, sneered. "Well, well. The demon bastard is going to visit his senile protector. Thanks to your spell, the Hokage is having my brothers spend a week with the ANBU information retrieval squadron." he turned to the other two. "Remember, five thousand Ryo for his death. Six hundred extra if it's as painful as possible." he vanished without another word and the two took out two knives each.

Naruto took an involuntary step back. The shorter of the two laughed. "Easiest money we ever made eh Norton?"

"Shut it Sozuko!" said the taller man apparently named Norton.

Sozuko shrugged and walked slowly toward Naruto menacingly. "Aw! Come on boss. He's just a little twerp with a cheesy illusion. The sooner we kill him, the sooner we can get that Hyuuga heir mesuinu!"

Ururun and Gyoro were growling at this point. Whether at the fact that they were called cheesy illusions or for an unknown reason, Naruto didn't know nor did he care. He was mad. He was experiencing pure, unadulterated, rage toward the two thugs in front of him. A design flared in his mind as he pointed to the one known as Sozuko. "**Gyakufuu no ya!**" (Arrow of adverse wind) A blast of wind blew. Where Naruto had pointed, Sozuko's torso, appeared a hole through and through. Sozuko fell back, lifeless.

Naruto, drained of adrenaline, regurgitated what little he had eaten the previous day. Norton, not missing a beat moved to sever the blonde's neck. Ururun glared at the man before breathing cold fire at him, freezing him from toe to neck keeping his head clear. Which did nothing for the man's disposition. He was about to start spewing curses and insults when he saw Ururun's glare and decided it was better to suffer in silence then die loudly.

"Brother, if you would let the Hokage know we are here?" said Ururun while glaring at Norton.

Gyoro gave a wide grin before taking a deep breath and shot a fireball straight up into the air. He bobbed his head till it got to an apex before clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth. The ball exploded and fiery words formed. "Would Sarutobi-san and Hinata Hyuuga's father please report to this spot?" he grinned like a kid with candy.

Ururun sighed. "Subtlety isn't your strong point that its not." she looked at Naruto and saw he was crying slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I-I killed him. I was so angry and that symbol appeared and I pointed." stammered Naruto. He hugged himself and assumed the fetal position. This carried on for two minutes before Ururun sighed. She hit him with a stream of water knocking him coherent.

"If you hadn't killed him he might've hurt those precious to you. Killing for the sake of killing is wrong, but killing to protect your precious people is justifiable." said Ururun. Gyoro was admiring his work, oblivious to everything else.

"Well said Lady Ururun." said Sarutobi as he arrived. "And quite correct I might add." he walked over to Norton and tapped some of the ice with his knuckle. "Incredible. Complete freezing of the areas effected. How strong is it?"

"At least diamond that it is." said Ururun. "Though you'll have trouble moving him that you will. Brother?" Gyoro was still mesmerized by his own firework display. "GYORO!"

He looked at his twin momentarily. "Wha-a-at? It's your own fault for freezing his feet to the ground. You take care of it."

"The same could happen to you brother. I know how much you hate the cold, that I do." said Ururun in a bittersweet voice.

Gyoro's eyes widened, somehow. "Y-y-you wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." said Ururun. Naruto didn't know how but water vapors froze around her.

Gyoro sighed. "Do I have to take all of it off?"

"No. The feet alone are needed that they are." said Ururun.

"All right. But you owe me big time." said Gyoro with a huff. He spat a ball of fire at Norton's feet melting the ice up to his ankles. "There. Happy?"

Ururun blinked and saw Norton starting to run causing her to sigh and watch. Sarutobi was about to pursue when Norton was slammed into the alley wall by a strange man. He had short choppy red hair, a green and red fedora style hat, a sheathed sword and had a red tailed hawk on his right shoulder. He wore gloves on his hands and a cloak. "Do you two have any idea how much paper work this has caused your uncle? Not to mention how worried he's been since you've disobeyed the one rule he enforced after Sir Ashton." he looked at Ururun and Gyoro.

Sarutobi blinked and turned to the strange man. "You know those two?"

The man stroked the hawk on his shoulder. "Yes actually, Sarutobi Yamamoto. The names Ryu. Jack of all trades and master of a few." the hawk bit his finger. "And lady Taka of course." he walked over to the dead thief and examined the death wound. "Fascinating. Lord Hokage, if you don't mind, let's move this conversation from here. Preferably someplace with tea." he picked up Naruto like he weighed as much as a paper sheet and put him over his shoulder and motioned to Sarutobi to lead the way.

---

In his home, Sarutobi watched Ryu drink his tea while contemplating what to do about the blonde, who was currently eating some chocolate.

Between bites he recounted what had happened since he walked out of the hospital. When he got to the part where he had killed the thief he stopped to think about it. "He said that after they killed me they would go after Enzeru-chan. At that moment, I felt extreme hatred towards him and that symbol flared in my mind. I pointed and said the words that my mind told me and the next thing I knew, a wind blew and the man had a hole clean through him." Gyoro and Ururun nodded when he finished.

'Runeology. The kid did a medium level runic spell without any training.' Ryu mused to himself. 'The only reason I can see that he would be able to do so is because he has some minute form of genetic memory. Either that or he's lucky as hell.'

Sarutobi asked, "Naruto, who is Enzeru-chan?"

Naruto blushed so Gyoro decided to add his two ryo. "She's his very special sweetheart."

Ururun sighed and hit him with a water stream. "Her name is Hinata Hyuuga."

'That would explain why they wanted Hiashi to come.' thought Sarutobi. "Naruto, it's late. Why don't you rest on the cot in the back? You can stay here tonight." the child nodded sleepily and walked to the cot and fell asleep on his face.

Ryu sipped his tea and thought. He looked at Sarutobi and sighed. "What is the child's name?"

"Uzamaki Naruto. He was orphaned six years ago during the Kyuubi attack." answered Sarutobi. "Why the interest? What's your part to play?"

"I've been hired by the dragon court to train and watch over that kid." answered Ryu. "They want to see how he does in life. That and I have a soft spot for kids." he thought a moment and said. "If it lessens the paperwork, it can be an unofficial adoption. In all honesty, I'm probably the most qualified to train little Naruto in his new abilities, given that Frost and Flame don't have hands. And I'm allowed to sweeten the deal by offering to train some of the ninja hopefuls, for a price. Though I'll only freebie with little Naruto and his angel." he finished with a smirk.

The aged professor sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The council and Hyuuga elders won't like hearing that."

Ryu shrugged and took another sip of tea. "Not to sound apathetic to your plight, but I don't really care. Whether they like it or not, I will train those two as I see fit. Come hell or high water and I've fought both so it doesn't really matter which they decide to throw at me."

Sarutobi chuckled a little at the answer. "You are spirited I'll give you that much." he tilted his head and asked, "Where do you plan to live?"

"Outside the village, about an mile into the forest." Ryu answered refilling his teacup. "I have a couple of projects best left away from thieving eyes. Not to mention I like my privacy. Don't worry, the two will have time to make other friends."

Sarutobi sighed and leaned back. "What if Hiashi refuses to let you teach his daughter? The Hyuuga are prideful and hell bent on keeping traditions."

Ryu shrugged and sipped from his cup. "Let me take care of those sticks in the mud." he finished and handed his cup to Taka. "I think I'll take a nap." he bowed slightly and lowered his hat over his eyes.

Sarutobi, used to eccentrics, (cough Guy cough) shrugged his shoulders and went to his bedroom. On the way he couldn't help thinking. 'Minato, Kushina, I hope in the afterlife you'll be able to forgive me.'

---

The next morning, after reintroducing himself, Ryu lead Trinity and Sarutobi through the bordering forest. It took about an hour or so before they found a suitable clearing. "This will do." he looked at Naruto with a grin at his face. "Don't worry Fish cake. Think of this as a preview of the kinds of things you'll be able to do." he closed his eyes and focused his mind onto the spell he wanted. "**Senkai no seirei.**" (Spirit of the dwelling place of hermits) a pillar of smoke appeared in the middle of the clearing clouding the eyes of the trio and Sarutobi. When the pillar dissipated, they saw a cottage with a connected hot spring.

Despite himself, Sarutobi slightly whistled. "I can see how this art could revolutionize the world."

Ururun blinked. "You have no idea that you don't."

Ryu grinned and let Taka hunt. "Sarutobi, can you do me a favor and arrange a meeting between us four and this Hiashi and Hinata for this afternoon?"

Sarutobi nodded and grinned slightly. "Of course." he left in a smoke cloud.

Ryu motioned for Naruto to sit down and did likewise. "Okay. Tell me Naru, what have these two told you of your ancestor?"

Naruto shrugged. "If you mean Ashton, they've only told me he loved barrels and he slept on his face a lot."

"I see. Well, I'll tell you the complicated crap later on because it's not that important at the moment. He was possessed when he was in his early twenties and his body wasn't as adaptable as a child's. As such you should, in theory, be able to form a type of unity with those two that he hadn't accomplished." said Ryu.

Naruto asked, "How do you know all this? I mean he had to live like a gazillion years ago."

Ryu chuckled. "I tend to have a lot of free time. As such, I have several hobbies. Not to mention those two on your shoulders where present." he grinned and lifted his hat slightly. "I'm not going to lie to you. The training I'll put you through will be tough. So, I gotta ask. Why do you wish to train under me?"

Naruto's face grew serious. "I will protect those precious to me. Even if it costs me my life."

"Grand." said Ryu with a smirk. "Now, can you read or write?" Naruto shook his head in the positive. "You do know how to follow instructions right?" Trinity nodded. "Well good." he stretched and lay down on his back. "Want to play twenty questions to pass the time?"

"How do you play?" asked Naruto. Gyoro was still asleep and Ururun had her eyes closed.

"I ask you a question, you answer. Then it's your turn." answered Ryu.

Naruto went first. "Favorite food?"

Ryu shrugged. "Anything edible really. Yours?"

"Ramen! And cinnamon buns on occasion." said Naruto.

"Favorite color?" asked Ryu.

"Blue. Though I also like Orange. Yours?" answered Naruto.

"Grey." answered Ryu.

This line of questioning went on till about noon when Ryu got up and brushed himself off. He had learned just about all he needed to know of the blonde. All Naruto could learn of him was his favorite color. To which the blonde fumed and the rest chuckled at.

"Don't worry about it to much kid. You'll have plenty of time to try and figure me out. Though I have to warn you," Ryu held his arm up as Taka returned from her hunt. "No one has succeeded yet. Quite a pity actually." he walked toward the village, Trinity following.

While walking through the village, Ryu couldn't help notice the villagers glaring at his blonde ward. 'Somehow, I doubt it's because of the twins.' he saw one of the braver villagers pick up a rock to throw at the blonde. He 'accidentally' flicked a pebble at her billboard brow, knocking her out. 'When was pink made a natural hair color and how did I miss the memo?' (Wasn't Sakura)

"Where's a good place to eat?" asked Ryu.

Naruto got in a typical thinking pose. Then he shouted out, "Ichiraku's!" he grabbed Ryu's hand and dragged him with more force then any six year old should have. He dragged him till they came to the ramen bar. Naruto jumped up on his stool while Ryu dusted himself off.

Old man Ichiraku grinned at his favorite customer. "My, my kid, I see you've dyed your hair. And who are these two handsome beings?" he asked pointing at Gyoro and Ururun.

"This is Tonbo, and Ooyuki. But there names are Gyoro and Ururun." answered Naruto.

Ichiraku looked at the two and bowed slightly. "I am Ichiraku Kouken Teuchi. What would your dragonships like?"

"Meat, oji-san!" Gyoro said with a grin.

Ryu, finished dusting and ordered some tea and a small bowel of hamburger for Taka. Kouken went to work on the orders. Ryu asked, "So kid, tell me about this Hinata. What's she like?"

Naruto shrugged slightly. "I only met her recently so I don't know a lot about her. She's really pretty though shy. And she seems to have a rough family life as such her confidence is nill."

"My my. Seems my new apprentice has a crush on someone." said Ryu with a smirk.

"Nani?" Naruto somewhat yelled out. "You have the wrong idea!" he blushed slightly.

Ryu shrugged and lifted the brim of his hat up slightly. "Kid, your nickname for her is Angel, from my limited experience with you, you seem to blush when her name is mentioned. If that's not a crush, I don't know what is." he smirked. "Of course as long as it stays an infatuation till you're both eighteen I don't care."

"NANI?" shouted Naruto. He may have been six but he caught the hidden meaning behind his words.

Ryu rubbed his ears and grinned, before Taka decided to bite his ear.

---

After lunch, Ryu had Trinity hide under a long cloak that was at least twice Naruto's height. As such, it looked like a mini cloud bank. "Okay, second order of business tomorrow, getting you new clothes."

When Naruto led him to the Hokage tower, Ryu nodded and walked inside. The receptionist looked at him and shrugged. "Up the stairs to the top, first door on the left. Just follow the signs." Ryu raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. "I just get paid to say that and make sure the paper work is 'manageable'."

Ryu bowed slightly and led Naruto up the stairs. Inside the Hokage's office, they saw Sarutobi making small talk to two others.

One was a tall middle aged man with black hair. He wore formal clothing and seemed the epitome of regal calmness. He had white pupil less eyes and a frown on his face.

'A noble who is used to battle. What's with the eyes though? Is that the mighty byakugan I've heard rumors about?' thought Ryu.

Next to the man sat a young girl who seemed to be trembling like a leaf. She too wore formal clothing and had white eyes. She had short blue hair and a sad frown on her face.

'So, this is the kid's angel huh? Seems he was right on the shyness thing. I wonder...' thought Ryu as he cleared his throat.

Sarutobi looked at him and smiled tiredly. "Ah, Ryu-sama, Naruto, Ururun and Gyoro. Please have a seat."

Naruto grinned and moved his chair next to the girl's so that he could easily look at both her and Sarutobi at the same time. At this the man's frown seemed to deepen.

Ryu rolled his eyes and sat in the remaining seat. "Hyuuga Hiashi and Hinata, I presume." he moved Taka to the desk and tipped his hat to the girl who nodded shyly. He tapped his chin in thought. "I remember reading that name in a report I received three years ago. Ah. Now I remember. You're the one who had to sacrifice his brother for the good of the village. It truly is a pity how far the Hyuuga clan has fallen." he smiled at the confused look of Trinity, the anger of Hiashi, the sadness of Hinata, and the thoughtful look of the Hokage. "Have I hit a sore spot, Sir Hiashi?"

Hiashi, to his credit, kept his voice calm. "Who are you to criticize an act I had little say in? Who are you to say the Hyuuga have fallen? Who are you?"

Ryu smirked. "Me? I am an adopted son of Ryuuguu the High dragon court. A wanderer who has seen much in his life. A high ranked kisai. But my friends call me Ryu." he dusted his shoulder and looked at Hiashi, all mirth gone. "I am also the man who can forge the key to return your clan to honor or bring it to ruin." he looked at Naruto and grinned. "Oi, Triangle. Take Lady Hinata and wait outside the door."

After a moment of indecision, cured by Ururun biting his hair, Naruto did as he was told. Ryu caught the blush Hinata had on her face.

"**Tataru tameni Shinkan**. (Spell for silence)" whispered Ryu as a small rune appeared on the ground and multiplied till it was all across the room but mostly the door and window. "Now that privacy is established, lets talk." he leaned back in his chair. "Hiashi, I will be training your eldest daughter and hopefully if she wishes to be clan head, she will be able to help heal the rift."

"You presume much." said Hiashi. "Even if I wanted to, the clan elders would never allow it. At least not without marking her with the Juin jutsu and that I will not do to either daughter!" his eyes flashed from anger to calm and back. This effect caused most people to shiver. Ryu just shrugged.

"My my. Even in the days before the Nibi blessed your clan I never would have thought I would find a cowardly Hyuuga." said Ryu. "Seems to me, that the elders need to either be taken care of, or resign themselves to just giving advice. I'd be glad to assist you if you want."

Hiashi looked like a fish out of water. "What did you say?"

"From the reports compiled by the nine lords and Lord Ryujin, all or nearly all Kekki Genkai were given by the nine lords or the divinity." said Ryu. "On that note," he turned to Sarutobi. "Where was the Nine tailed lord sealed? And don't say you don't know."

Sarutobi sighed and looked at Ryu. "When the Kyubi attacked, the Yondaime gave his life to seal it into a child."

'Curious. To be able to seal lord Kyo without anybody knowing. And in a child no less. How?' thought Ryu with a shrug. "Who made the first attack? The kitsune clan will want to know what has happened to their leader. If a ninja of this village made the first attack, that ninja will be killed or imprisoned if their not dead already."

Sarutobi nodded and asked, "And if Kyubi attacked first?"

"Then you'll probably be showered with gifts in repentance." said Ryu. He looked at Hiashi and smirked. "After we get the fine points figured out, I'll take you and Hinata to my house to show you where she will be training."

Hiashi nodded and the meeting began in full.

---

After three hours of idle talk between Trinity and Hinata, mostly involving an edited version of why he had three heads, the door opened and Ryu and Hiashi walked outside it. Ryu was dusting off his hat and Hiashi looked different to the two young ones. Naruto was the only one who seemed oblivious to it. Though Hinata hadn't seen that particular look to her father's eyes for three months since the death of her mother.

"Shall we go to my place?" asked Ryu while stroking the bird on his shoulder. Hiashi bowed and seemed subdued. Naruto was about to ask why when he saw Ryu making the shush signal.

All the way to the house, Hinata noticed the glares the villagers were making at Trinity. She wanted to ask why, but she couldn't help but worry about her own predicament. Whenever her father was saddened, something bad was either happening or had happened. By the looks of things it was the former.

When they entered the house, they saw it was plain but seemed regal for some reason. Ryu sat down and cast the silence spell then motioned for them all to sit. When they had done so, the bird flew off and he took his hat off. He sighed and shrugged for good measure. "Hiashi and I have reached an agreement of sorts. I will train both Hinata and Naruto. However to protect Lady Hinata, Hiashi will have to publicly disown her to the Hyuga council. This is the only way to protect her from them and the cage curse your clan seems morbidly fond of."

At this point Hinata was on the verge of tears. Gyoro growled and Ururun ground her teeth. Naruto was the only one who spoke. "What?!" he pointed to Hiashi accusingly. "What kind of father are you to subject her to that kind of torture? Do you even give a damn?!"

"Naruto!" said Ryu looking at his charge. "To protect her and her sister we had no choice. If I attacked them the other clans will be justified in attacking us. I'm good but I'm not invincible. If Hiashi confronts them, both daughters will be harmed. Lord Sarutobi has to keep peace within the village so his hands are tied. However, if after Hinata becomes chunin or higher she wishes to become clan head, she will have the opportunity." He was about to continue when Trinity growled.

"That doesn't make it right!" he pointed at Hiashi. "You call yourself a father? You're a coward, Sir Hiashi."

'Great. He's around me a couple of hours and is copying my speech patterns.' thought Ryu with a slight grin.

Hiashi looked like he had been slapped. 'The eyes and the arrogance, it can't be. I really need to talk to Sarutobi-sama.'

Ryu rolled his eyes and sighed. "Until she is able to live on her own she will live with a newly instated Chunin by the name of Yuhi Kurenai." Before Trinity could object he explained. "If she stayed here and word got around she could get into a lot of trouble."

Through the conversation Hinata was on the verge of tears and shaking slightly. She kept hoping that this was just a strange bittersweet dream.

Ryu turned to the scared girl and sighed. "Forgive me Lady Hinata, I've not asked you if you wanted to do this. The choice is entirely yours. If you agree to go through with this I can guarantee hardships with the only reward is that you'll become stronger for your precious people. If you choose this path I will do all in my power to help you. But you alone must want to do this."

'If I don't do this, I'll have to fight my little sister periodically. The Elders will try to control me and I'll be lonely. However if I do this, I'll be free, but I'll have no contact with Hanabi.' Hinata closed her eyes and concentrated. She opened them with determination. "I'll do it."

Ryu bowed his head to her as Naruto hugged her. Ryu turned to Hiashi and said, "I'll need scrolls detailing every single aspect of the Jyuken and Byakugan including the advanced forms no exceptions." He grinned for a moment. "If you ever change your mind, my offer stands."

Hiashi knelt and embraced his daughter mumbling apologies. She kept telling him to be strong.

---

The next day, after the legalities, Hinata came walking up to the house followed by a woman wearing a blouse, skirt and chunin vest. Hinata was wearing plain clothes that were too big on her.

Ryu was watching the sunrise while leaning on his house. He noticed the two and waved. "Lady Hinata, and Lady Kurenai I presume. Welcome to the Hermitage home. Due to the seriousness of yesterday, I wasn't able to show you around. I mean to rectify this after we go shopping." he said shopping with a tinge of annoyance. "Lady Hinata, if you would be so kind as to retrieve my ward. He's out back letting off some steam." She gave a quick bow and ran around the house.

Ryu smiled and looked at Kurenai a moment. "What are your thoughts of the boy, Lady Kurenai?"

"Honestly, I've not really formed an opinion. I don't like deciding things without all the facts." said the red eyed beauty.

"A wise opinion lady Kuranai." Commented Ryu. "By any chance, do you know why my ward is glared at constantly?"

Kuranai shook her head. "You'll have to talk to Hokage-sama. He's the only one who can talk of it."

Ryu sighed and muttered, "Curiouser and curiouser." he shook his head and started a conversation with Kuranai. Of which the main topic was, of course, tea.

Time skip: marketplace

Unfortunately, the villagers were more 'active' today. Apparently news of the village pariah's cosmetic changes had spread faster than an Akimichi at an all you can eatery. One of the villagers, a black haired man with red eyes, threw a dagger at Hinata. His smirk vanished when Ryu grabbed it out of the air.

Ryu twirled the dagger. The silence in the market was thick. "Now, was that very nice? Attacking a little kid like that? Nice knife though. However, if you plan to use it as a potential murder weapon, make sure your clan crest isn't on it." He examined it and saw a fan/paddle/lollipop crest on the hilt. He wasn't sure which but he figured it was one of the three. He inspected the metal and smirked. "I thank the thrower for his or her donation. Rest assured at some later date I will try to return the hilt to one of your clan." He put the dagger in his pocket.

Unfortunately, the shopping portion wasn't much better. They either tripled the price for everything, refused to serve them, or sale for regular price outfits that a desperate color blind rat wouldn't wear. One shop keep even had the nerve to hold up a revealing two piece for Hinata to wear. (Think Chi-chi when she first appears in Dragon ball)

"A perfect outfit for the demons little w-" He began before Ryu held the dagger to his throat.

"We'll be leaving, thank ye."

The small group tried one last store for the day. Mostly because Ryu liked the dragon insignia. It seemed half the store was devoted to clothing and the other half to weapons. Ryu nodded to himself and walked to the register while Kuranai walked the kids towards the clothing section.

Manning the register was a girl one year older than Hinata. Her hair was in two buns and she was chewing some gum. Ryu gave a small bow to her and asked, "Excuse me miss, but I was wondering if you could help my friends find some clothing and basic blunted training weapons? I assure you money is no concern."

The girl's eyes had dollar signs in them as she shouted to the back, "Hey pops, come out here and man the register a minute!" She skipped over to the group. A man who must've been her father sat at the counter.

Ryu grinned to himself as he stroked Taka's feathers. "Lord blacksmith, would you like to learn a new technique of weapon making?"

The man tilted his head and said, "I'm listening."

"I could teach you how to make knives that freeze, swords burn, spears electrocute, and daggers that can return to the wielders hand after being thrown."

"And the price?"

"You and I are similar. If I bring you an item I or one of my students made, I want you to sell it. You get to keep a commission's price of course. All in all a win-win" answered Ryu.

The man sighed and shook his head. "I'm to old to be learning new tricks." He grinned and looked at his daughter. "The girl on the other hand should take to it like fish and water. The name is Ten Auron. What do I call my new partner?"

"Ryu, just Ryu."

After they had bought everything Ryu insisted Kuranai, Hinata, and the girl whose name was Ten Ten sleep over at his place.

---

AR: **Yo. I originally wanted to add how I'll be messing with Sasuke and Itachi in this chapter, but thought better of it. This chapter already had enough back story for the moment and it'll give you something to look forward to. In case anybody is wondering, half of me is hating what I'm doing with Hinata in this but the other half figured it would add to the plot. I don't know if Ten-ten actually runs a weapon shop in cannon, but I like the idea. Yes in this story her family name is ten. No it's not Ten-ten Ten, that's thirty and not as great as twenty. That's a joke by the way. **

**Yes, Ryu and thus Naruto will speak differently than everybody else. It seems to fit with me. And I like having Ryu in the dark about the kyubi being in Naruto at the moment.**

**Since the voting for Shino's girl is a tie, and I found the original idea sheet for this fic, I have decided to have him with fem haku. The female Kurama Oc will be merged with Ino. **

**In the flashback, I tried modeling the promise like the one Ichigo and Sado make in Bleach.**

**Please note I personally will not write lemons. But, if you pm me one you wrote, I might put it up. All credit will go to you. This means the good and the bad. No guy X guy please.**

**I plan on doing a chapter at least for all teams first C+ mission. And Sasuke will not have a spear in his hindquarters because of a mentor who will be the last planned main OC in this fic. Fans of Taskforce Titan might recognize him.**

**For the way I plan on Naruto and Hinata to look throughout this fic, Google Ashton and Rena respectively. For Naruto's look, add blonde tips to Ashton's hair and whisker marks.**

**Oh quick question: should I keep the runic spells as somewhat butchered Japanese translation, or slightly better Latin translation?**

**And finally, a Omake / preview for later on. Since it's supposed to be mostly funny, don't rely on the preview part.**

_Guest comic 01: the defender of tea._

"_Excuse me Lady_ _Tsuname but, where is the nearest teashop?"_

_The daughter of the bridgebuilder shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry but Gato takes everything. Alcohol, food, even tea."_

_Ryu's eye began to twitch. His secondary reason for traveling with Naruto's team was because he had heard that Wave had the best tea shops. Suddenly everybody in the village felt a large ammount of killing intent, rivaling the dragon king's. "__**Gato, will die!**__" _

_(Screen fade to black)_

Next chapter: a demon's suit, a mentor found, and possibly a fuzzy eyed foster brother. Later.


	3. training

Wandering Sage **Yo. Okay first off, the whole 'won't write lemon' thing** **that was part ploy for fan reviews part joke. If I have offended anybody I am truly sorry. And yes, I am aware I suck at omake/extra bits. I really am more fluent in Latin then in Japanese** **so I might put it up to a poll whether** **or not to put the incantations in Latin. Okay, Lee will be mellower and have sort of a sadder back story in this fic. Also no kiba kakashi or sasuke bashing in this fic**

**Okay, in the near-ish future I plan on fixing the previous chapters. Now do the Acting my little puppets****ཀ**

**---**

After Ten-Ten had packed the things she would need for the weekend, they walked down the streets. Ryu asked, "Lady Kureni, forgive me if I sound rude, but is it usually custom in this village to let a child spend the weekend in the presence of a near complete stranger? I know I asked and all but I wasn't sure he'd say yes."

Kureni chuckled slightly. "Not usually, no. but he's a friend of mine and I told him I would chaperone."

Speaking of the three children, Ten-Ten seemed to get along with Trinity and Hinata. the six quickly learned she was a curious sort, asking about Ururun and Gyoro's eating habits, how strong Gyoro's fire was, how they stayed on, to name a few. And Trinity and Hinata asked her polite questions, such as what it was like to live and work in a smithy.

Unfortunately, their walk wasn't as peaceful as they would've liked. Right before leaving the village they came across a decent sized mob barring the gates. Ryu saw Naruto cringe and put a comforting hand on his shoulder before stepping forward. "May I help you ladies and Gents?"

The leader of the mob, a black haired man wearing a mask, sneered and drew a sword. "Leave the demon child, and you won't be hurt." to which the mob added their own offensive words and titles.

Ryu palmed his forehead and muttered, "Seems my greeting was inaccurate." to the mob he spoke. "It seems the title 'Village idiot' is mainstream here. Listen and listen well, because I'm tired and these bags are bloody heavy. I don't see, smell, hear, taste nor touch a demon. I do see, men and women who are angry over something. I smell the fear of the ignorant. I taste the rancidness of bloodlust and I suggest moving from our path before I get the urge to touch your ever beating hearts and give them to Taka for a snack. I assume that under normal circumstances you are all decent people which is why I'm asking you to move before this whole thing turns bloody."

The leader shouted, "you'd go against your own kind to protect the demon and his whoresཀ?ཀ"

Ryu sighed and shook his head. "If you're referring to being like you, then yes I would go against you. But since words won't get through to you, I suppose this will have to get bloody. _(Magical shadow corridor) Magus Andron Umbra"_ a good two to three miles seemed to be covered in cave dark.

The leader shouted through the darkness. "Scared to face me coward?"

He heard from behind him. "Not really. I just don't want the children to see this. If you pray to a deity, I suggest you do so." the entire group heard a comparatively loud _snkt_ of a sword being sheathed and an equally loud squish and thud. A finger snap later, they saw Ryu, carrying his share of the bags in one hand and his sword in the other. He turned to the mob and said, "I've always wanted to try this. BOOཀ"

The mob tripped over themselves to get away. Ryu chuckled to himself before swaying. He knelt down to keep from falling. The children crowded around him and Kuranai asked, "Was that the first time you've 'dealt' with someone before?"

"No, but with all I've been doing lately, I should've used something a tad less powerful. Turned him into a newt or something. Overdone and cliché but it would've worked." he slowly stood and dusted himself off. "Though I have no idea why or who ever thought to turn a person into a newt. Seems kind of idiotic if you ask me. I mean, it'd be simpler to just throw a fireball and be done with It." he sighed and looked at the confused looks the group was giving him. He smiled sheepishly and led the way to the cottage.

In front of the cottage they saw three dark clad figures with blank masks covering their faces. Ryu looked at Kuranai with an exasperated look, which she returned with a slight shrug. The one in the middle spoke up. "Are you the one known as Ryu?"

Ryu sighed and set his share of the bags down. "Since your weapons are sheathed I suppose you've come to talk. Aye, that's me."

If the three were confused by his manner of speaking they didn't show it. The spokesman continued. "We would like you, and your students to enlist into ROOT."

Ryu gave a tired grin. "Straight to the point I see. What is ROOT? I assume it's not a band of gypsies."

"We are a separate hidden entity which protects the village from outside enemies and those within the walls."

"What would be the benefits to joining? I doubt you're doing this for free. Though if you are more power to you."

"Protection and amnesty for the most part, and information about the village that is kept private. And also a weekly salary."

"Why do you want me and my students to enlist?"

"Our leader has had his eyes on the boy for some time now. He sees the potential in him. The girls could prove to be a valuable asset, now and later. Why he wants you to join I don't know."

"Bring your leader here on Monday and I'll give him my answer." Ryu said while picking up his share of the bags. "If that is all Gentlemen and Lady, I'm tired, these bags are heavy, and I have a feeling I'm going to see at least half of my food stores vanish by Sunday. If you would be so kind to give your leader my message I'd be most happy." The three bowed and left. "Cheery sort."

Kuranai shook her head and asked, "will you accept?" she turned to the door. "I've heard rumors of ROOT but it was supposed to be disbanded years ago.

Ryu opened his door and shrugged. "Apparently not everybody got the memo. But I probably wont." he looked at Naruto, Hinata and Ten-Ten. "Well, what do you, five think?"

They got into a little huddle for a moment or two. "Breakཀ"

Ten-Ten, the oldest, said, "no thank you."

"A-g-greed." seconded Hinata.

Trinity nodded and Naruto muttered under his breath, "I didn't like how they were talking about my Angel."

Pendragon opened the front door and Ten Ten's jaw dropped. On three walls were bookcases filled with books, a fireplace and three doorways, which through one of them she could see a anvil and forge. Pendragon grinned and said, "that was Naruto's reaction as well. Wish I could've gotten a picture of it too. Alright my little scamps, feel free to hang out for awhile and when you get sleepy let me know so I can show you the guest bedrooms. Just remember we have a big day tomorrow. So try to get some sleep."

(Scene change next day)

Ryu grinned to himself as the sun slowly rose. He loved teaching. It always gave him the kind of rush, he figured, one got from sky diving. He started thinking about his currant students and raised his thumb to his bottom lip.

'Basic control obviously. But what else? If Triangle and my own use is any indication, than runic magic and chakra co exist in this realm, however chakra or physical energy seems to be dominat. Which makes sense considering all the shinobi. I wonder what a warrior with balance would be like.

Hmm... back on track for the moment. I'll have to find out what their affinities are before we get into the complicated stuff. I believe weapon training would prove useful to them and hand to hand of course.'

He tilted his head to look out into the forest and saw a couple of bushes rustling. He saw Taka looking into the bushes and saw her shrug. He called out, "you can stop hiding any time you like lad. I won't harm you."

Lee was curious. He woke up at his usual time to train with the stump. When he got to the poor soul that had once been a mighty tree, he saw a cottage that he could've sworn wasn't there yesterday or the day before. He tried being as stealthy as he could and looked through the bushes to get a better look at the house when he had been caught. Steeling his courage he walked out of the bushes.

Ryu looked at the kid. He was wearing a white shirt that seemed like traditional Chinese style and black shorts. His hair was wild and unruly but what caught Ryu's attention were the eyes. They had a familiar spark to them, these were the eyes of a warrior in training.

"My name is Ryu child. What is yours?"

"My name is Rock Lee Ryu-sama." Lee answered with a small bow.

"Well than Lee, how about you eat breakfast with me and some friends before you beat up that poor stump? I give you my word that no harm will come to you within my home." Ryu asked as he motioned inside. Lee nodded and followed.

Two knocks on the girl's doors, and a bucket of water for Naruto they were all at the table. Lee was, of course, shocked of Gyoro and Ururun (seriously who wouldn't be?) but when he saw who they were attached to he gave a happy gasp. "Naruto-otouto?"

Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the brunette boy. "Aniki?"

Kuranai asked, "you know each other?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup. Aniki helped me when I was in the orphanage. Unfortunately he left two years before I did. Were you adopted Aniki?"

Lee's eyes turned sad slightly and said, "not exactly. I got 'adopted' in name only. The couple wanted a slave and offered the head of the orphanage lots of money. If it weren't for a kind jonin with bushy eyebrows and Hokage-sama, I'd still be there."

He smilled before motioning toward Gyoro and Ururun. "So how have you been otouto? And who are these two?"

After a brief rundown of the last couple of years, minus the Kyuubi, the group had mixed emotions. Hinata hugged Naruto for comfort which surprised the boy but he didn't mind. Kureanai kept her face calm but inside she was raging at the stupidity of some of the villagers. Ten Ten clenched her fist in anger. Lee frowned and grabbed the end of the table tightly. Apparently too tightly because it broke in his hand.

Ryu walked in with pancakes and saw all this. "Sir Lee, I know your angry but please don't take it out on the furniture." he set the table and sighed. "Lee, where do you live currently?"

Lee tilted his head and said, "in an apartment. Why?"

Ryu passed out the pancakes and shrugged. "Considering your brotherly bond with Naruto I'd like to extend an offer of stay to you. This includes training and the like of course. I don't expect you to answer immediately but do think on it."

Lee nodded once and everyone dug into the meal.

(Time Skip)

Six or so years had passed and the change in each was in a word astounding.

Naruto had: reached proficient or higher in his kenjutsu style he called Tsuin Ryuuza, (Twin Draco) which according to Ururun and Gyoro was what Ashton called his swordstyle after he had merged with them. Figured out his spirit afinity which was wind and developed several combo attacks and solo with both Symbology, which ryu said was what the magic was generally referred as, and jutsu. His bond with Gyoro and Ururun was so strong they could switch positions almost anywhere in his body. Developed a crush on Hinata. Learned how to forge and repair his weapons and called his twin swords Fujin. His usual clothes consisted of a blue robe that Tenten had added seals to keep him cool, and a purple mantal Hinata had gotten him.

Hinata had: learned several healing class symbological spells, was good with a rapier, learned a few of her 'clans' jyuken techniques which she added to her sword. Developed a sisterly relationship with Ten Ten, found her affinity to be strong water and learned a few basic to intermediate jutsus. Has a major crush on Naruto and an addiction to icha icha.

Tenten was a sealing/forging/weapons freak to put it simply. She could dissect a seal or symbol figure out what it does, counter it and have time to kick it's users butt. she had proficiency with just about any and all weapons she could get her hands on, which as her friends found out was any weapon she saw. Where she really shined however wasn't on the battlefield but rather in the forge. She had surpassed Ryu's expectations and knowledge on the subject in her fourth year of learning under him and kept going. She was also helped by her chakra affinity one not seen before: Metal. (Fire and earth) developed a mad crush on Lee which she hid. She also made some of their weapons and all of their gear.

Lee... Lee was a sponge for all things hand to hand. After discovering, quite amusingly, that he had a rare trait called total physical memory meaning if he did it once he could in theory know how to do it again. After discovering this, and thanking the once stump now sawdust, Ryu had taught him every martial art he knew and commissioned Lee to make Several of his own. He had also taken to using a zambatto type kattana, carrying around a sake bottle filled with special oil and wearing a lot of red. (Auron with Katanna type minus the grey hair)

Ryu grinned as he thought of his eight student's progress. He chuckled as he thought back to that day after the Uchiha slaughter.

(Flashback)

_after inspecting the Uchiha compound for anything out of the ordinary, besides the dead bodies, he looked inside the room identified as the Uchiha clan head's and what he saw wasn't good. He saw a blood pentagram with several Symbols inside it and two notes on the desk. One was the plan for a coup detailing how to send a demon into a human signed by one Tobi and the other_ _was the one that gave him a head ache. It read thus._

_Hello cousin,_

_as you've probably realized I'm in town and the Fans are idiots. Apparently they thought they could merge easily with a demon. They woke me up with a massacre to find a kid hiding in a closet. I plan on training him and making sure this village doesn't hamper pamper the kid. If he comes back in a few years he passed my test if he doesn't he wasn't worth the time. Hopefully we won't have to be on the opposite sides this time eh?_

_It was signed with a smiley face with bandaged eyes._

_About a week later some of those Naruto and Hinata considered friends, (Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba,) came by and asked for additional training. Ryu being a kind person (read sadistic slave driver) he accepted happily_

(Flashback end)

Choji: learned his affinity was strongly Earth and focused on Taijutsu. Ryu taught him a style he claimed was invented by a superhuman named Cliff. It mainly focussed on smashing stuff with your fists and chakra attacks. After a couple of weeks he had lost most of his fat but kept up the ruse with an illusion symbol courtessy of Tenten because he didn't want fangirls. Also she gave him three chakra 'locks' in the form of three green lines on his neck. After a month or two he confessed that him and Ino were betrothed but he was the only one of the two who knew according to him.

Shikamaru was almost too lazy to live and claimed most things were troublesome. This was quickly cured by Ryu asking, "which is more troublesome, training so you can protect your friends and allies or mourning them at their funeral?" needless to say after this he put his all into training. It was discovered that his affinity was shadow and his iq was about 250 plus. Ryu took a different approch with the kid. He gave him books and books about magic and shadow spells. He also taught him how to use a kodachi which Ten Ten made for him which was all black.

Shino he considered tough because in all his travels he hadn't met anybody like the Aburame. He however taught him his version of the mantis style and how to use twin swords. As such he and Trinity became Rival friends. The difference between the two was that Shino's blades, Kamakiri, was connected with a chain. He also developed a technique that allowed him to transform into a being he called king of blades. (Think Kerrigan from Star craft except you know male) Thanks to the Hive mind of the Aburame which had existed since the forming of the clan the other Aburame learned the steps to his techniques.

Kiba he smiled at and told him he'd teach him how to use a sword but said that his mother would be handing his to him when he was older. he found he had an affinity to wind. He was taught the Inuzuka two techniques he thought the whole clan could benifit from. The Iron reaver soul stealer and Yaiba no chishio. He took to wearing a red overshirt and hakama pants. (Inuyasha basically)

another event of note is Trinity had a pen pal over in Wind country. Apparently Ryu's cousin, who was being called the blind man who sees all, had arrived there after dropping off the last Uchiha now Ookami Sasuke. He had in his own words, fixed the raccoon's seal, kicked the monk's ass, challenged the Kazekage for his title and position and won. Then punched the wind damiyo in the gut and told him he would go to Suna for missions near Suna and wherever it was nearer for them, and if they had the manpower and everybody would be happy. Afterwards he taught the former Kazekage's children and treated them like his own. Apparently the old one was an ass. So long story short the youngest Subaku named Garra and Trinity became corespondents.

Another event almost not worthy to note is Hinata meeting Kuranai's longest friend Anko Mitarashi. Who liked the girl, loathed the Hyuuga elders, and somehow got her hooked on icha icha paradise. In exchange Hinata played a successful game of matchmaker with Anko and Iruka.

Ryu exited his musing and looked at his pocket watch seeing it was time to wake up Trinity. Lee was always up early and had already graduated and got a team with Ten-ten and a Hyuuga ice pick. Ryu gave a shrill whistle which brought Trinity, fully dressed into the kitchen where Lee had made pancakes. That was another discovery about the boy. He was a god in the kitchen. As soon as he was done he said a quick bye and ran for the accademy to take his test.

As usual Trinity was the third one in the class room preceded by Sasuke and Hinata in order. (**For Sasuke's look, google Dias Flac and picture a wolf head drawn on his back. Or if you prefer shippuden Sasuke with afore mentioned wolf symbol**) Hinata was rereading one of her many Icha icha books and Sasuke was looking out the window. Trinity sat next to Hinata who kissed him on the cheek and went back to reading.

After the others, (in cannon clothes for now) walked in everyone noticed Iruka was wearing a scarf, again. Hinata looked up from her book and grinned before saying, "Anko-neesan have fun again Iruka -sensei?"

This caused Iruka to blush and scratch his head. What nobody knew was that it was Iruka who was the dominate one in the relationship. (**Before anyone asks, Mizuki will not exist as a Konaha** **shinobi because Naruto already knows about Kyubi and that was Mizuki's whole reason for existance. He might be a peon of some such later expect him during the chunin exams. Which means Tsubaki will be Kakashi's gf.) **

The exam was simple. Do a bunshin kawari and Henge and you pass part a. part b was accuracy training, and part c was a taijutsu mostly based tournament. As he called each name in turn,they came up.

Most did the academy taught jutsu, except for Ryu's student's and Sasuke. Choji did a Tsuchijin no jutsu (Earth man technique) which created six or seven golem clones of how he really was, which caused Ino to blush.

Shino did a kikai no bunshin which caused every girl in the class room, minus Hinata to screech. which caused the Aburame Heir to sigh in exasperation if nothing else.

Hinata did a mizu bunshin using the particles in the air. Which earned her a hug from Naruto and words of encouragement from Ururun and Gyoro.

Kiba and his partner Akamaru did a regular bunshin because they really just wanted to pass not show off. Sides he was more of a fighter than a jutsu user anyway.

Sasuke did a Kaji bunshin which caused his fangirls to scream in glee. He sighed and told Shino, "I'd give them if I could man." yes Sasuke wasn't an ice cube with a spear in his hindquarters.

Shikamaru smirked and did a Shinko Kage bunshin no jutsu. So called because every bodies shadow rose up and became a Shikamaru. Last but not least, Trinity performed a Kaze bunshin no jutsu.

After the accuracy test the tournament began.

Kiba vs Sakura winner Kiba

Shino vs Ino winner by forfeit Shino

Shikamaru vs Choji winner by forfeit Choji

Hinata vs Naruto winner, by nosebleed via oroke no jutsu, Naruto (**Hinata is kinda bi. Meaning she loves Naruto male or female)**

Naruto and Sasuke decided to keep it to taijutsu. Meaning no dragons no weapons no newish bloodline. Seeing as how their teachers were family and rivals, they considered each other as siblings. Winner by jenken, after 30 ties, Naruto. Sasuke grinned and remembered his meeting when he returned to the village.

Flashback

he stood in front of the council of Konoha, half were shinobi half were civillian. His sensei, wearing a blue robe and a blue blindfold, was standing next to him smiling. Sasuke asked, "May I ask why I was called to this meeting?"

Sarutobi nodded and said, "You are here Sasuke Uchiha to explain your training over the past years. And for a psych evaluation."

Sasuke bowed to the Hokage and looked at his master who nodded. "First off honorable council I'm afraid you are mistaken. My name is Ookami Sasuke. I have neither access to the sharingan nor the desire to be the arrogant brutal selfish bastards that all but three Uchiha were. My master has however gifted me with his sword style, a prievious students sword and ability to weild it and a family class of jutsu. The soshi karada (element body) which allows my body to safely assume the qualities of my chakra affinity. According to my master this ability should pass on to my children. He has also granted me protection from the sharingan."

He smiled as the civilian half looked flabbergasted and saw small amounts of respect from the shinobi half.

Flashback end

chapter end

**WS: yo. If you have trouble picturing what Hinata or Sasuke look like I suggest star ocean wiki. Second thing: I felt like I had to make it up to Hinata for what her backstory currently is in this fic. As for the taijutsu tornument I was feeling lazy sorry. The reason the updates have been slowish is because my brother got me hooked on star ocean the last hope. Do you recognize Sasuke's teacher? Huh huh do ya?**

**Yes I know sasuke is ooc. This is intentional. I figured I'd make him a neutral/good guy and see how I liked it. I have to ask one thing though, why are there so many fics that bash kiba? In cannon he cares for hinata as a team mate. Yes during the chunin prelims he was a jerk, but so was neji. Who coincidently will still be kinda jerkish in this. **

**As for Lee's body memory thing, I like it and think he deserves it. Am I the only one who feels sorry for the stump? Later all!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ws: Hello all! This chapter starts the actual meat and Potatoes, raw if you please, of the story. I know I kinda glazed over the academy and the training program of the last chapter but I will go into more detail later. Before anybody asks, Teams are cannon. Yeah yeah I know 'so unoriginal' but there will be differences. Any way here we go.**

Chapter Start!

Hiashi was sparing with his youngest daughter, Hanabi, after breakfast. She would be starting at the academy soon and had asked him to help her prepare. She was quite good in the jyuken arts, for her age and height. She wasn't a prodigy though, which made the clan elders madder then all else. Despite their animosity, Hanabi and her self dubbed 'bigger me' got along well. She was a little sensitive as to her height.

Their 'spar' was cut short however when a side branch member walked in, bowed and said, "Hiashi-sama, Ryu-san wishes to speak to you in private."

Twenty minutes later in Hiashi's study, after a silence and barrier spell was put up Ryu started the discussion. "Sir Hiashi, your clan elders who are authorizing these, 'sneak attacks' are really starting to bug me."

Hiashi sighed. "I assume another happened last night. How many does that make Ryu-san?"

"About nine hundred too many Sir Hiashi. You've handled them admirably so far, but mark my words, one more attempt inside or outside of this village and then I take matters into my own hands, savy?"Answered Ryu

After several conversations with the man, Hiashi had figured out most of his sayings. So he sighed and nodded sadly. All Ryu needed to legally start a massacre against most of the main branch and the clan elders was solid proof. "I regret not taking you up on your offer, but if we kill all the idiots, there won't be enough people left in the village in a time of crisis."

Ryu shrugged and bowed. "If that isn't God's own truth." He snapped his fingers and the spells unraveled. "By the way, the key to the cage is almost finished." He left afterwards.

Scene change: Sarutobi's office

All the Jonin in the village were in the office looking at those they would teach. Sarutobi lit his pipe and asked, "Are there any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Meanwhile, in the classroom Sasuke felt his 'the-fangirls-are-going-to-get-and-rape-me' senses going off. Even though he had forsaken the Uchiha name, lost access to the sharingan, begged Sarutobi-sama to let him have a small family instead of a clan, he couldn't get rid of them! Hell, he would've given some of them to Choji, Shino, or maybe Kiba if he could.

Seeing the state their fellow future leaf nin was in, Hinata and Trinity sighed and sat with Sasuke. Naruto sighed and said, "You owe me, Lupis."

Gyoro, Sasuke's favorite by the way, made an awww and said, "It's not Sasuke's fault you and Hinata can't cuddle and have adult thoughts about each other noodle brain!" To which Naruto blushed like a tomato and Hinata developed a slight nosebleed. This caused Ururun to spray him with cold water... again.

Choji, still in the illusion sighed and opened a bag of chips. The bag said BBQ but they were really vegetable chips. He turned to his closest friend, Shikamaru, and said, "We have our own three man comedy routine."

Shikamaru smirked and looked up from his notes on a glove that emitted a burst of flame on contact. He and Ten-Ten had a deal of sorts. He came up with new ideas for weapons, seals, and armor and she'd make and put it on sale at her dad's shop. They split the price 80-20 with Ten-ten getting the majority of the profits. "She'll come around Cho, just give it time."

Choji shrugged and ate another chip. The one they were talking about was one Ino Yamanaka. Who was the co-president of the Ookami Sasuke fan club.

Kiba grinned as he showed Shino his new sword he received. "It's name is Inu no Shikon. It belonged to my father."

Shino looked at his feral friend and said, "Ten-ten will want to see it. Will you ask her to add to it?"

Kiba thought a moment. Then shrugged and went to petting Akamaru.

Everybody turned as they heard footsteps to see Ino and Sakura Haruno stand in the doorway at the exact same time. Their conversation went like this.

"I was here first Ino-pig!"

"No your forehead was Billboard brow!"

"Ino pig!"

"Billboard brow!"

Choji was about to stand up and help when Shikamaru grabbed his arm and shook his head.

Ino saw that Hinata and Naruto were on either side of Sasuke so she huffed and sat on the other side of Shikamaru.

Sakura wasn't as deterred by this barrier. She walked up to Trinity and said, "Move Naruto."

Naruto turned his head and said, "You do realize that if you were here earlier this wouldn't be an issue? You and the rest of his fan club care about your looks and this is good in moderation. But to catch Lupis' here eye, you need to be skilled and strong so he doesn't loose whoever it is he'll care for. Since brother Rock likes you even a little I'll help you become stronger if you want but it's you're call." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Honestly, I'd rather be cuddling with my Princess Hinata but meh." he mentally sighed. He hopped for Lee's sake at least that she'd consider it. He couldn't see what his brother saw in the pink haired one especially since it was obvious Ten-Ten was crushing on him.

After a few minutes, Ryu walked in the door. One kid asked, "Where's Iruka-sensei?"

Ryu grinned and said, "Sick leave. Lord Sarutobi asked him to help with paperwork last night which cut into 'Anko time' and so he took her to dango. Anyway." Sadly this happened a lot.

He sighed and said, "Alright, here are your teams. Remember, your team is as your family, victory or defeat depends on how well you work together. Anyway: team 1" He read off the teams till he got to seven. "Alright. Team seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Ookami under Kakashi Hatake, hope you're a patient bunch." He was met with a loud squeee from the pink one.

"Owie. Team eight: Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Akamaru under Kurenai Yuuhi. Good luck and remember absence makes the heart grow fonder."

All three nodded at this. Though Hinata was slightly disappointed she wouldn't be with Trinity.

"Alright team nine is still in circulation from last year. Team Ten: Shikamaru Nara in the black robe, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka under Asuma Sarutobi. Have fun. Alright everybody, after lunch come back and meet your Jonin teachers, eventually."

Naruto motioned to Kiba and Shino and walked over to them. He looked at them and said, "Watch over her, got it?" both nodded. They knew of her 'troubles' with the Hyuga clan and knew if anything within reason hurt her he would hurt them. Shino wasn't to worried about that though. He had Naruto with one victory. It's what Ryu would do by proxy that worried Shino.

Scene change back to the Hokage's office

Asuma asked, "Why's the Aikimichi kid hiding under a genjutsu?"

Sarutobi smirked. "The same reason you went to the fire temple." What few knew was, it wasn't a disagreement with his father that had sent Asuma away. They were actually close knit. Due to his linage and the fact he was dating one shy Yuuhi girl he had more fan girls than Kakashi had, had. To protect her and his own virginity he had left to train with the guardians, something Kakashi wished he had thought of.

Ryu popped in and laid an envelope on the Hokage's desk. He gave a wave to the other's gathered there. Sarutobi opened the file and looked at it. "You're serious?"

"Yes. This will make the bearer able to see long distances, and be able to examine wounds close up or otherwise. And increase their accuracy by at least point thirty five percent. Maybe even their intelligence and logical processing ability." said Ryu

"Chances of death in the operation?" asked Sarutobi.

Ryu grinned. "For the regular medics in this village, 10 percent. With your blonde student I've heard about point 2 percent. With me none. However the materials are rather hard to acquire. But I have enough for one, maybe two. But it should pass down the gene pool, in theory."

Kakashi spoke up. "Excuse me but with the way the two of you are talking it sounds like you discovered a new bloodline."

"Not discovered Kakashi, created." said Ryu. "Lord Sarutobi brought the notion to me several years ago and I started thinking. From what I've heard Konaha has the best medical training in the elemental countries. What if I could make it better for at least one family and added to it. It's not as powerful as say your Sharingan which hopefully is the last in the village nor is it multidirectional like the Byakugan. But it's not designed for pure power and given it's limitations it's pretty good."

Kuranai asked, "Limitations?"

Ryu nodded slightly. "Well, cosmetically and through my own research, the most opportune place to put the thing is in the middle of the forehead. Which might or might not cause psychological trauma in itself. It would take getting used to, and I have no idea whatsoever how chakra would effect it or vis versa. It might help might hinder I don't know at this point because no one has had it yet."

Kuranai asked, "And the reason for the surgery?"

"It's an eyeball. An artificial eyeball/information storage bank to be exact. A seal wouldn't be able to do what it's designed for without being severely over complicated. And it couldn't be used as a replacement eye without frying the brain completely. The surgery has to be done on someone young, no older than fourteen."

Sarutobi asked, "How long would it take them to get used to the change?"

Ryu sighed and tapped his fingers to his forehead. "Two months give or take a week. However there's a small chance that the eye won't take at all, which might cause death."

Sarutobi took a puff or two from his pipe and asked, "Do you have anybody in mind?"

Ryu sighed and said, "You're not going to like this. If she accepts, not her mother or father but her, then I'd like Sakura Haruno to be the one to receive the peregrine falcon eye, or Hayabusa-gan in your tongue."

They all looked at him shocked. He was suggesting the daughter of the vainest merchant in the village's daughter get a third eye put in her forehead. Was he really this crazy?

"Why do you complicate my life?" asked Sarutobi with a wry grin.

Ryu shrugged. "Consider this payment for telling you how to conquer the 'dragon'."

Sarutobi sighed and lay down his pipe. "Very well. If she agrees with it I'll give you clearance." Ryu bowed to the man and popped back out.

Scene switch: Classroom thirty minutes later.

After the other teams had left, Trinity, Sasuke, and Sakura were starting to get mad. Well, Gyoro and Sakura were getting mad. The rest were thinking. when they heard footsteps they all perked their heads. The door opened reveling... ... ... Ryu. "Might as well get comfy. He won't be here for awhile." He took out a flute and twirled it between his fingers. "Lady Sakura, I have something to discuss with you." He saw he had her attention. "What would you say if I told you I could give you a bloodline ability that doesn't exist anywhere else in the world which would raise your abilities and give you a better chance of winning the heart of the man you love?" He saw he had her undivided attention.

After hearing all the details, pro and con, She whispered, "Would it really get Sasuke-kun to like me?"

Ryu shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know honestly. However if he only cares about looks he isn't worth it hm. Besides, it might help your chances if you save him in the future wouldn't it?" At this inner Sakura was acting out one such scenario which you really don't want to hear about. Let's just say it involved whip creme, bandages and a rubber duck. "So, what's it to be?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sakura whisper shouted.

"Alright then. You know where Ichiraku's is correct?" asked Ryu. After she nodded he continued. "Meet me there tomorrow at three sharp." Afterwards he went back to twirling.

Two hours, and several temporary symbols later, Kakashi finally walked into the room. He leapt to the side when the symbol he was about to step on emitted a pillar of fire up to his thigh, rolled when the spot he landed shot several spikes out of the ground, and finally back flipped to avoid the bo shuriken a third symbol shot out only to be hit with an eraser. He heard clapping and looked to see Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Ryu clapping like he was a street performer.

"My first impression of you is... you lot have way to much free time. Meet me on the roof in five." said Kakashi before he shunshined (sp?) away.

Three minutes and a slight climb later the three plus sat across from their sensei. "Alright tell me a bit about yourselves."

Sakura asked, "What do you mean?"

"Things you like, things you dislike hobbies dream for the future... things like that." answered Kakashi.

Naruto asked, "Why don't you go first?"

Kakashi shrugged and said, "All right. Hatake Kakashi. I like a lot of things and dislike a few things. Dreams for the future haven't really thought about it. And hobbies... I have a lot of hobbies."

Each one blinked thinking, 'All we got was his name.'

Kakashi pointed at Sakura and said, "You first pinky and the brain."

Sakura sent him a tiny death glare. "Haruno Sakura. I like," She took a glance at Sasuke. "My hobbies are archery and reading. My dream for the future." Another glance at Sasuke. "And I dislike being referred to as a fan girl. I am a kunoichi SHANARO!!!"

'A fan girl in remission?' thought Kakashi. He pointed to Trinity. "You next Goldilocks."

Naruto smirked. "Funny. Naruto Uzumaki. This is Gyoro and Lady Ururun. I like my angel Hinata, ramen and training. I dislike the time it takes to cook ramen, idiots who can't tell the difference between water and the glass it's in, and the Hyuga clan elders except for lord Hitoshi, he's cool. My hobbies are gardening, jutsu creation, forging, making stuff, training and reading. And dream for the future, becoming the best hokage." he finished with a blush.

'A three headed hokage candidate in the making.' Kakashi pointed to Sasuke. "Alright, your turn duck ass."

Sasuke sighed. "Ookami Sasuke. I like my free time, the time I spent with Tesujin-sensei, practicing my kendo: souryoreiken (sword of the monk's spirit), and my friends. I dislike shallow fan girls, arrogance and cats. My hobbies include training, gardening, stealth training, and drawing. My dream for the future, putting my brother's anguished spirit to rest and settling down."

Kakashi eye smiled and said, "Great! Meet me at training ground seven for a little post grad training. I suggest you don't eat breakfast it could be bad for you." He shunshined away before they could ask questions.

Scene change: next day

After a quick bye to her mom Sakura made her way to the meeting place with her bow and quiver. She figured she could get in some practice while she was waiting. Yes she had spent most of her time in and a little of it out of the academy trying to get Sasuke to acknowledge her and go out with her. That didn't mean she didn't train. However this meant that she had to a point mastered the academy jutsu and was decent with a bow and arrow. Unfortunately a bow isn't a common ninja weapon and arrows were harder to replace during a fight than say a kunai.

When she arrived at training area seven, she found Ryu twirling his flute playing with a bird on his shoulder on occasion. She turned to a tree, strung her bow, and nocked an arrow. "Draw, aim release." She repeated this mantra for each arrow. Pretty soon she had a nice circular design.

"You're quite good lady Haruno." said Ryu casually.

"Only with a bow though. With kunai and shuriken my accuracy goes out the window." said Sakura.

"May I make a sugestion? For up close use sai or a spear. Use your bow when distance and accuracy are key." said Ryu before disappearing.

Sakura thought about it for a moment then went back to her design.

About an hour later Sasuke showed up and greeted her with a nod. He drew his sword and practiced his kata's. It was a long-ish sword with a rectangular cross guard. (Yoshiyuki from ff7)

About thirty minutes later Trinity arrived. He looked at Sasuke's sword and let out a whistle. Sasuke and Sakura both turned their heads to them so he explained. "Yoshiyuki, the great sword smith Masamune created several swords. At the end of his life he created one final sword the sword he put his heart and soul into would be his greatest work not even his long sword of the heavens would compare. When he was finished, he held it high as if offering it to the Kami and said, 'I name you Yoshiyuki my child I am proud!' and then he died." He took out three apples from his sleeves and threw two to his two teammates. "Legend says the reason it doesn't nick crack or break is because the spirit of the sword smith sage lives within the blade." He took a bite out of his apple.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat breakfast." said Sakura looking at her apple hungrily.

Trinity smirked and said, "I know, that's why I'm eating brunch, which is a different meal entirely. Besides, we're teammates yeah? I was taught teammate is equivalent to family. Now I don't know how they do things in the Haruno household or the old Uchiha clan, but me, I look after family." He took another bite out of his apple. "Sides, the cores will be good to throw at Sir Kakashi when he finally gets here." At this each nodded and started eating the apples.

Unknown to the three humans, Ryu and Kakashi were listening within distance. "Seems they get the point before the test." mused Kakashi.

Ryu smirked. He had befriended the cyclopean Jonin and his eternal rival over the years. "Still going to give them the test then?" at Kakashi's nod Ryu took out a ninjato blade and handed it to Kakashi. "Not rusty I hope?"

"Is this...?" Kakashi asked slowly reaching for the blade like it was Kami him/her self handing him the entire icha icha paradise series and the key to a harem full of Jaraya's inspiration.

"One family heirloom reworked better than ever. In your tongue it's name is **Shikon no Garou**, fang of the hungry wolf I believe. I suggest you use it when sparing with either boy." Ryu explained as he handed the ninjato to Kakashi. "A word of warning though, Ten-ten relays that even she is unsure of what that sword can do or how it will react with you're pinwheel eye as it was not yours naturally."

Kakashi nodded and held the blade reverently. He knew of the kunoichi on Gai's team. Hell, the girl and her silent partner had already become small legends in Konaha. "What do I owe you?"

Ryu shrugged. "Hmm, me not a thing. However I do have a request of sorts." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. To which Ryu simply smirked. "Train with the blade, got it? My student's don't make things to put on shelves. If it's a weapon anyway." Kakashi nodded and Ryu walked off to find a seat with a good view.

'I wonder what cousin taught the boy. And it'll be a good thing to have a before and after analysis for young Miss Haruno. Of course Triangle will probably surprise both of them.' thought Ryu taking out a notebook.

After thirty minutes or so, Kakashi appeared and dodged the thrown apple cores. He gave a brief eye smile and said, "It's good to see you three are full of energy. You'll need it." He took out an alarm clock and continued talking. "Since I really have no idea what your currant skills are, we're going to spar. One on one for thirty minutes each. If you manage to impress me, you get lunch. If you don't you watch the rest of us eat. Sound good?" As each nodded he pointed to Trinity. Then he pointed to the three stumps to the side. "Alright. Sasuke and Sakura, sit down by those stumps alright?"

Naruto nodded slightly. He 'threw' his arms to his sides and twin swords slid into his hands. Afterwards he gave a little bow and asked, "Do you mind if I make the first move sir Kakashi?" At Kakashi's hesitant nod, Naruto grinned. "Gyoro, Ryuuza Ibuki Dangan!" (Dragon breath bullet) Gyoro took a deep breath and blew out a ball of fire as big as Choji in his illusion. It seemed to increase in size as it traveled.

The size and intensity of the flames caused Kakashi to dodge. As soon as he stood up again he looked at the brunette blond in thought. 'Interesting. The dragon breathes a fireball and Naruto uses his wind affinity to enlarge and add to it.' "Not bad. I assume blue can do something similar?"

Naruto nodded and started mumbling something under his breath. Suddenly he vanished much to Kakashi's, Sakura's and to a lesser extent Sasuke's surprise. Kakashi, due to his experience, noticed faint chakra lines circling him and performed a quick kawari replacing himself with a log a split second before Trinity attacked from several angles, seemingly at the same time. Afterwards, Trinity reappeared where he started breathing slightly heavily.

Kakashi asked, "Okay I'm stumped. What the hell was that?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Tsuin Ryuuza: Konaha Kiritateru." (Twin dragon style: leaf slash) "still needs a lot of work though. Unfortunatly, that is all the time our spar has." He walked to the stumps as the alarm clock rain out one chime.

Kakashi sighed and pointed to Sakura. "You next pinkie." 'Better go easy on her. She is still kind of a fangirl.' He looked at her waiting for her to start. (**Going to just skip this one for now. Needless to say, she doesn't impress him in a good way but they will have another spar as soon as she is used to her new eye.) **

After a disappointing spar with Sakura, according to Kakashi anyway, it was Sasuke's turn. He walked forward and got into a basic Iaido stance with Yoshiyuki. "Katsu." Kakashi blinked and used a kawari to switch with another log which was sliced down the middle near perfectly.

Kakashi thought, 'Why do I have to teach the bloodthirsty ones? Maybe I could switch with Anko.' out loud he examined the log and gave a slight whistle. "Not bad."

Sasuke smirked and kept his sword out and concentrated his senses. "Ranmyaku Aranami! (Chaos raging waves) he swung at the ground and a wave of purplish fire sped towards the log, leaving a gash in it. He heard the alarm give three chimes and sighed.

Both Ururun and Gyoro raised their nonexistent eyebrows at this. They had seen this technique before, millennia ago.

Kakashi took out three lunches and gave them to his students. Afterwards he left saying he had to get to a meeting. Meanwhile in his tree Ryu was looking at his before data on the pink one. Honestly, he saw she had potential. He just really no idea if he could teach her anything. He noticed the time and started walking to Ichiraku.

Scene change

That night, in Sarutobi's office all the Jonin had gathered to give a report, after calming down the hokage's chunin assistant for the day by telling him that just because Kakashi was on time didn't mean the world was going to end. The tea shops were still open after all.

"Team one fail"

"Team two fail"

"Team three sucked entirely."

On it went before team seven. "Team seven consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Ookami Sasuke passed." said Kakashi. Afterwards forcing Gai to hit a pressure point to knock out the poor chunin.

The would be sensei of team one said, "You let the demon kid pass?" He felt a mass of killing intent coming from the man Ryu had nicknamed the green hurricane.

Maito Gai looked at the jonin and asked Sarutobi, "Would you excuse us for the remainder of the meeting? My unyouthful colleague needs a refresher course on why that boy is a hero." Then he punched the would be sensei through the wall and followed shortly afterward.

Kuranai spoke up. "Team eight consisting of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, and Yuhi Hinata pass with flying colors." She shuddered as the idiot was being reeducated by Gai screamed.

Asuma took another drag of his cigarette. "He shows no mercy when it comes to people insulting the kid. Team ten consisting of Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino pass." He nodded to himself and said, "Hokage-sama, if I may make a recommendation. Let the three passing teams and Gai's team train together as well as separately." At the questioning looks he continued. "If I'm correct, Ryu-san has taught Naruto and the others, with exceptions, on the side. And they have learned arts no one else could teach. I believe with the addition of jonin sensei, each team could become as strong as the sanin."

They heard clapping and saw Ryu in a medical smock in the corner. "A nice speech and good reasoning, son of Lord Sarutobi. However my training was by volunteer basis only. I will not teach someone who doesn't want to be taught. If you can convince young miss Yamanaka and if Kakashi can convince young miss Haruno that under no circumstances are they to faun or argue over the Wolf boy while they are to be training then I have no problem with it. However if one Neji Hyuga cannot get a new more family friendly attitude about him, then there isn't a match's chance in the ninth circle of hell of me teaching him. Also, due to who taught young wolf boy, I might not be able to teach him. Our teachings differ slightly but importantly." He smiled and continued. "The operation was a success. The eye has accepted the girl and she should sleep soundly tonight. She is staying at my humble abode as is Sasuke. The one because I didn't think it was okay for her to move after the operation. The other because none of his fan girls ever come to my house and Naruto's are scared of one Miss Hinata."

After dismissing the rest and waiting for Gai to show back up, Sarutobi said, "She's going to cause havoc you know."

"I've never really understood why she hates the boy when her bed mate wants him under his control." mused Ryu. He had met the... woman was the politists word for her. She cared for two things. Money and her image everything else be damned.

Sarutobi shruged tiredly. "Why do humans hate that which we can't understand?"

Ryu shrugged and walked out the door. 'She's going to complain and fuss at the council meeting next week. I'd bet my supply of tea on it.'

Next Day

Sakura woke up with a start. She opened her eyes slowly, first her regular ones then her new one. It was odd. (**Okay I don't know how to explain it in story. Think of it like watching an old movie and it's remastered high definition clone right next to each other.)** She could see everything in a higher quality and with more focus. She looked to the side and saw a mirror next to her bed. She saw her hair was cut shorter then she usually liked it but otherwise was acceptable. And there it was. In the middle of her above average forehead was a eye. Thankfully, Ryu had the foresight to change the pupil color to match her own. She blinked a few times and saw it worked like her natural eyes. She grinned at this and looked out the window to see the sunrise. What she saw with it made her gasp slightly.

There was a black haired boy practicing with a sword bigger than he was, without a shirt. Thanks to her improved eyesight she could see scars on his body but also four different colored pictures on his chest. One of a red bird, one green tiger, one blue dragon, and one brown turtle.

"Suzaku, Byaku, Seiryu, and Genbu." She looked towards the door and saw Ryu leaning against it. "Due to a contract with the four sacred beasts he has overcome his condition and has thrived." He turned and said, "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, get dressed and meet with us if you like."

After dressing, Sakura walked out of the room and followed the scent of food. When she got there, she saw the rest of the teams, their sensei, one kid she had never seen before and what she guessed was her sensei. Ino was the first one to notice her. "Sakura, you okay?"

Sakura nodded and looked at Ryu. "Ah yes. I took the liberty of explaining your recent addition, it's pros and it's slight con as it were. No one seems to care one way or the other."

"You guys don't think I'm a freak?" asked Sakura quietly.

"No we think you're a freak." said Shikamaru. "We just find you're a freak among other freaks. The only one normal here is Ino but considering Ryu-sensei, who knows how long that will last." Sadly he was met with a bonk on the head by said blonde.

Sakura giggled and looked at Choji who seemed subdued. For some reason when she looked at him, Sakura saw a wavy outline around the plump boy. "Um Choji, are you using henge?"

Ryu wrote in his notebook out loud. "Can notice when person is using illusions to hide features." At Choji's look Ryu sighed. "It was a valiant try Sir Aikimichi, and considering how long you've had it on not to shabby. But it really is time to show how you really are to those assembled."

Choji sighed and muttered the de-incantation to the illusion symbol. A poof of smoke enveloped him for a good minute, while Ten-Ten scribbled in her own notebook. When it cleared in the plump boy's place stood a tall athletically muscled teenager wearing a brown leather shirt and black jeans. (**Clif Fitter from SO3 with brown hair, or if you rather, Shipuden Choji mixed with Buterfly Choji) **he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Ino, to her credit looked at him a minute before she fainted with a blush. Shikamaru knelt down and poked his blonde teammate. "I think the shock was to great for her Cho."

While the others were busy with this, Ryu walked over to Gai and his two students. "He wouldn't acquiesce I take it?"

Gai sighed and said, "I have no idea how to get through to him. He trains by himself for the most part but won't train with Ten-Ten or Lee. he's gotten even worse from the Elder's removing his curse seal and put it on another." He saw Ryu raise an eyebrow and reach for his sword. "It wasn't Hanabi." At Ryu's questioning look he continued. "He told me the edited details shortly afterwards."

Ryu sighed and rubbed his head. "So instead of a fate obsessed long haired side branch member, he's now a fate obsessed long haired angsty emo wannabe main branch member with access to the training there in. While my student has a hard time getting to see her kith and kin because of several manipulative old bastards and," He bit his tongue before he continued. "Women whose day was fifty years ago and can't see how she could help the clan." His arm punched the wall slightly causing said wall to bend inwards a little.

Lee, knowing of his little brother's relationship with the girl clenched his fist. "Another attack?"

"Hold yourself. It was a couple of days ago. Hiashi has all but given me the go ahead if one more happens. And when that happens, pray for the survivors." said Ryu as he sniffed the air and skipped, I'm not kidding here, skipped to the kitchen.

Lee and Ten-Ten shared a look. "Tea." they said in unison. Apparently, tea was the only thing that kept the man from razing the village several times due to the hyuuga elders stupidity.

Gai said a silent prayer for his absent student. 'Please for the love of all things youth filled and pleasant, please keep Neji from being around Hinata-san till he sees the light.' He fingered the green vest Ten-Ten had given him as a gift. He had no illusions on the matter. He knew that if his student so much as said the wrong thing to or about the hyuuga girl that Ryu would be the least of the boy's problems.

Ten-Ten sighed as she looked over her note book. "This is going to come back and bite Hinata in her cute little ass." The two 'beasts' paid more attention to the ominous warning in her words more than on Hinata's derriere. Considering she openly claimed she leaned both ways on the subject during their first genin meeting after claiming her heroine was Tsunade the sanin, and while looking at Lee. So, they weren't really shocked.

Lee did however have a small blush at the prospect but quickly hid it behind his collar. 'If brother Naruto could see inside my head right now... he'd kill me first and revive me as a warning.'

Ryu clapped his hands once and every head turned towards him. "Alright people. Since our meetings here will consist of training, we'll start with a tournament of spars with everybody minus the blissfully unconscious Miss Yamanaka, and the recently... initiated Miss Haruno." he tapped the space behind his foot twice and the room started moving down. When it stopped they saw a door which Ryu opened for them. Those used to this walked freely. Choji ended up carrying Ino while Ten-Ten carried the shaken Sakura... reflexively copping a feel which was cleverly disguised as her picking up the pink one.

'Not bad. Given a few months to a year under the training of Ryu-sensei and...' Ten-Ten's subconscious licked her lips.

When they all entered the room they saw it was a large dojo designed building. There were mats for sit ups, a mini waterfall for meditation, weapon racks, and incense. Not to mention a rocking stereo system which was currently off. Ryu snapped the fingers and they heard the living room rise to it's usual place. "There are stairs through the door to the left. I just honestly like using that method more." He smirked and said, "Alright here's some ground rules for you lads and Ladies. The circle is your boundary. You may use anything that is not a killing move. I will call the match if I see a clear winner. If you somehow, unlikely as it might be, destroy anything in this room, you will have to spar with me. Understand?" At everybody's nod he grinned and took out a pair of dice and rolled them.

There landed a six and a four. "Alright, First match is..."

**End of Chapter**

**WO: hey everybody. About the won't write a lemon deal... I actually might in fact wright one in this story, it will probably suck but hey. Then again if you guys tell me not to enough times I won't. Anyway, Yes I made Ten-Ten into some mixed personality of Jiraya and Tsunade while keeping her Ten-Ten I believe. Okay next chapter, which will be after I post a new chapter of Kage Shinobi I hope, will feature actual spars, not the sped up version of last chapter. Okay as for the Sakura vs Kakashi spar... well what did you honestly expect? Pre Tsunade** **Sakura couldn't fight her way out of a paper bag. Yes I know I'm laying on the foreshadowing of Neji quite a bit, but before the Sasuke retrieval which will be done My way,** **he was a jerk and an ass. He might, stressing the might, become a better person if I don't decide the story works better if I kill him off. I apologize to any and all Neji fans who read my stories. For those who don't already know the final pairings for Sasuke, Lee, and Neji, please feel free to guess. I won't give a clear yes or no answer but there it is. What else...**

**oh yeah! If anybody who has favorite Heir to the dragon**, **or any of my other stories beside this one and Taskforce Titans... I need ideas for the other stories badly! They are on Hiatus until I can think of good ideas. For anybody who sends me a good idea I will credit you, give you full props, ask if you won't mind co authoring it with me and send you a psycic cookie!**

**Other than that, I'm out.**


	5. Spars

**Ws: hey everybody. Sorry for the wait but I got hooked on Makai Kingdom. It's a fun game but not exactly crossover material for the things I write. Then I got hooked on .hack GU which I plan on making a crossover with.**

**For anybody wondering, Ryu doesn't want Sakura to participate in the tournament because he wants her to figure out what all she can do in a controlled environment first just incase the eye can make a chakra laser blade. Not saying it does not saying it doesn't.**

**Last bit of notes: instead of red, imagine Lee as a green garbed Auron. Yeah, my bad.**

**Disclaimer: I own Ryu, Taka, and an imaginary Hinata plushie. Not the Naruto series.**

Story Start

"...Shino and Hinata. Would the two of you kindly come to the center while the rest of you go up against the wall, thank you." finished Ryu.

As they went about their tasks, each genin team and teacher went to different walls, Ryu traced the blades of Mantis and Suzaku respectively, chanting under his breath.

"Mollio Lamnia. (To soften blade)" finished Ryu.

Shino's twin swords and Hinata's Saber glowed a soft blue. They bowed to each other and started circling each other. Hinata had a slight grin on her face as she watched the Aburame. This was the first time they had spared and she was ready for anything.

Shino kept his face blank as he circled. He mentally sighed and began twirling one of Mantis' Sickles, as he called them, in a circle looking for an opening. He had asked Ten-Ten to add a surprise to 'her' which worked in his favor.

He had seen Hinata spar with Ryu and Naruto several times and could gauge her skill relatively well. He knew that she was patient and so was he. He also knew she would probably never make the first move which caused him to go against his very nature. Simply put, he went first.

Shino 'threw' the blade he had been twirling aiming at Hinata's feet to trip her up. She somersaulted over the blade and rolled into a stab with Suzaku causing Shino to block with the returned blade of Mantis.

Hinata twirled around the blade and palmed Shino in his side, to be met with a sweep kick from Shino which she flipped over and landed on her feet.

With the students

Trinity beamed at his two friends. Naruto knew they each were good in their own right but seeing those two go at it as friends made him happy that his friends were strong. Granted neither one was going all out but hey.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru who was still in his notebook. "Shika, How's that gauntlet for Ten-Ten coming along? And would it kill you to watch the matches?"

"It's not easy thinking up a way to have them emit a burst or a controllable stream. If they aren't correct, the wearer could get burned, shocked etc. sides, I am watching the matches, you just haven't found my eyes yet." said the Shadow Genius.

Sasuke grinned and noticed yellow eyeballs within the shadows of the room.

Meanwhile Sakura, Lee, Ten-ten, Choji and Ino were conversing while they watched the spar.

"Did it hurt?" asked Ino curiously.

"No." answered Sakura with a small grin. "Actually I was knocked out for the procedure."

"What's it like?"

Sakura thought a moment. "It's odd. I can see clearly with my regular eyes but with the Hyabusa, I can focus better and see farther with all three. I can even tell by looking at your throat that whenever you look at Choji your pulse goes up point three beats a minute. And when I remember the academy, I can tell that you were never interested in Sasuke, were you?"

they heard scratching and saw Ten-Ten writing in the note book Ryu had earlier. She met their gaze evenly.

"What? It's better to document what you can do with the eye for future reference." stated Ten-ten. "Besides, is their anything wrong with a creator wanting to know all of the capabilities of her baby?"

Sakura and Ino looked at her, flabbergasted.

"You created it?" asked Ino.

"Well, technically I co-created it. Ryu worked on the basic design and I made it what it is." answered Ten-Ten with a shrug.

The teachers had started a small betting pool on who would win overall. Gai betted on, because he had to pick one, Lee. Asuma put his bet on Choji because he believed that Shikamaru would forfeit somewhere. Kuranai put her bet on Hinata because she knew the girl's abilities. Kakashi... actually abstained.

Back in the ring

The spar had turned into a dance of evade and weave. Neither one used a jutsu, nor were they going at full strength. They both back flipped away from the other and landed on their feet.

Shino spoke up. "Hinata-san, I propose we settle this with one attack, since we could probably keep this up all day and the others need a turn as well."

Hinata nodded and went into a fencing stance. One hand was posed like a scorpion's tail over her head and the other had Suzaku pointed at Shino's feet. Her feet were reasonably positioned.

Shino briefly grinned before trying something he had read in one of Ryu's books. (Considering Ryu was an avid collector of books, he actually had one about an insectoid civilization that perished millennia ago. He had just forgotten where it was)

"Subako-jutsu: Toge Orosu (Hive art: to launch spines)" Shino shot out several spikes from his back which were sent towards Hinata, much to the amazement of the onlookers.

Hinata grinned.

"ModifiJyuken: Hakatenrai Tsuppari(modified Gentle fist: divine sixty-four thrust)"

Hinata deflected the spikes and managed to hit one of Shino's chakra points. Thanks to Ryu's enchantment there was no blood, but it still hurt.

"Winner: Hinata!" shouted Ryu, which was met with applause for the fight. Trinity ran up and Naruto gave Hinata a hug. Shino saw this and mentally sighed.

If Shino was honest with himself, he was jealous of their relationship. He knew that none of his female classmates liked him in that way. Considering Sakura 'liked' Sasuke, Ino was promised to Choji ('or maybe it was the other way around') and Hinata would sooner rip out her own eyes than to betray Naruto willingly, his prospects for a significant other in the village were nill to not going to happen. Poor odds all around.

While everyone was walking to their walls, Ryu juggled the dice in his hand and thought.

'A pity they thought to hold back like that but they are ninja I suppose. Shino seems to keep improving his style and adding to it. I can't wait till he and Triangle spar again. he needs to improve his speed, and find a way to use that jutsu so that it doesn't destroy his clothing. Clothing bills are a pain.

Hinata however, her style is good, as is her speed. However she needs to move slightly faster and it wouldn't hurt if she improved in strength and endurance a little.'

Ryu rolled the dice and stared at them for a moment or two. 'Hoo boy.' "Next up, Choji Aikimichi versus Kiba Inuzuka."

Akamaru gave a low bark and growl to his owner. Translated it was thus. '_Let's see how good thou art brother. A partnership is determined by our separate strengths moving as one.'_ more or less.

Kiba nodded and walked to the center to be met with Choji. After Ryu blunted Kiba's sword he said "Begin"

Kiba lunged at Choji drawing his sword to end this quickly. Choji grinned and said, "Buraso Derecha de Higante. (Roughly Right arm of the giant)"

Smoke surrounded his arm and he moved to block Kiba's sword. When the smoke cleared, they saw Choji's right arm covered in black and red form fitting armor holding the blade of the sword against his palm.

Choji smirked and said, "The soul of a giant lives in this arm. No force or attack will prevail." he pushed Kiba away and grinned. "Shall we begin in earnest, Kiba-san?"

Kiba grinned and slashed with his sword which was blocked with Choji's hand and punched the boy in the stomach causing Choji to give a small gasp of air. Before he picked Kiba up and threw him.

Meanwhile with the teachers.

Kakashi, Kuranai and Asuma were looking at Ryu. "What?"

"I thought you said the Hyabausa-gan was the only bloodline limit you created?" asked Kakashi.

"When did I ever say that?" asked Ryu. "All I said was that Lord Sarutobi brought the idea to my attention. Besides, this is more of a rediscovery than an invention. Do any of you know the history of the Akimichi clan?"

"They were originally refugees from Iwa that swore loyalty to the Shodaime and helped build the village. Why?" answered Kuranai.

Ryu grinned. "Because young Choji is descended from a man who fought a god and not only lived but won or so the records state.. Took me a bit of looking let me tell you. That arm, is but one stage of the power or to be exact, one half of a stage of that power. I simply woke it up after it's long slumber."

"What else have you planned for them?" asked Asuma.

Ryu shrugged. "Nothing without their consent."

Kakashi asked, "so if they consented to having four arms you'd do it?"

"Heavens no. I'd try to talk them out of it first because really having an extra set of arms takes at least a year to get used to, never mind the time it would take to train. I never list the pro without the con." answered Ryu.

Back to the fight

"Kenjutsu: Kaze Ato (sword art: wind scar)"

Kiba swung his blade at the ground and sent a wind blade at Choji. Choji blinked once or twice before holding his arms in front of him to block while Kiba was staying in place to control the wave. When the wave hit it blew up a lot of smoke. When it cleared, both Kiba and Choji were knocked out.

"Double knockout. Could their respective teammates please carry them to the corners?" said Ryu. As they did so he began to think.

'Kiba needs to work on his chakra stores a lot more before he can launch more than one windscar or move on in that style. Add that to improving his endurance and strength. Still he didn't do too bad.

Choji needs to work on his speed and chakra stores. He's not yet to the second stage of his arm according to the records though he seems frustratingly close. His strength... is already inhuman even considering shinobi and chakra enhancement.'

He rolled the dice again and looked at them half a moment. "Rock Lee against Shikamaru Nara." he looked at the shadow user. Earning a small glare from the boy.

Lee was already in the center waiting. He was excited to see where his skills were next to the shadow mage. Since being on a genin team he hadn't had an exciting battle, except against Gai during training. But it wasn't the same exactly. With training he knew that Gai was holding back just like he knew Naruto and Ryu held back. He knew the reason why but holding back wasn't easy for him to do. He sighed as he pushed his sunglasses, a birthday gift from Shino, back into place.

'Maybe Ten-Ten can invent something to help.'

Shikamaru however was wary of fighting Lee. He had seen the aftermath of several of his spars with Naruto. 'Danger zone doesn't begin to cover it.' Shikamaru however was more of a mid to long range fighter, who knew a few tricks with a kodachi. He didn't really have much in the way for a spar really. His newest created spell was what he called a 'shoot to kill' type which he hadn't worked out all the kinks in it yet. He hadn't gotten around to learning how to summon yet either. However there was one thing he could try.

When he finally made it to the center he said, "Lee-san, you don't want to fight me. I wouldn't be able to put up a challenge so it wouldn't be exciting for you. However..."

Shikamaru pointed to Lee's Shadow and incanted, "Existo umbra Militis. Pareo rector Shikamaru Nara. Umbra Fabrica: Militis Umbra" (arise shadow warrior. Obey Master Nara Shikamaru. Shadow Trick: Warrior of shadow)

Lee's shadow rose from the ground and started to fill out till it was a near exact copy of Lee. The only difference was that Shadow Lee had darker skin and clothing tones that Lee did.

Lee lowered his Shades and let out a small whistle. "Am I to assume that is an exact copy of how I am currently?"

Shikamaru nodded and said, "a shadow is by it's very nature a copy of what we are minus the restrictions we place on ourselves. It's height and shape may change slightly but it is still our own." he wiped a bit of sweet off of his forehead. "However I can only keep the spell running for a short time, so how about a deal? If you can force your other into submission in ten to fifteen minutes you win the match. If however you are forced to submit it's my win. Agreed?"

Lee removed his shades and let out a laugh. "Sounds interesting Shika-san. I fight a puppet of myself and you're the puppeteer." he put his shades back into place and his sword appeared in his hand. "I agree." he charged at his shadow.

With the students.

Ino and Sakura looked at Choji and Ino asked, "What did he just do and what was that weird language?"

Choji, eyes never leaving the fight, answered. "A spell. Essentially it's the spoken version of a jutsu but there's a lot of technical details I'm not sure of. As for the language used...

Well, according to Ryu-sensei, is a language so ancient that it predates the elemental nations by at least three millennia. He says that the words are the handseals and sentences are the jutsu. I think he called the language Latin."

"But why are we only hearing of this now? I mean, this could revolutionize the world." asked a curious Sakura.

"Because not everybody can use it. In the example he used, only one in a hundred can use Symboligy otherwise known as magic, and most of them are blissfully unaware." replied Choji with a shrug.

Back to the fight

Behind his collar Lee was grinning. 'This feeling, this blissful feeling. This is what I've been lacking. A strong opponent a truly magnificent fight! The only thing close to this feeling is with Ten-chan. A pity it can't last.' he looked at Shikamaru and saw him beginning to tire.

Lee blocked an overhead swing from SL and kicked him in the side sending him a few feet before he stopped. Lee ran at SL and with one hand was able to disarm SL and spin into a kick to be met with SL putting a fist on his stomach and another on his chest.

For a split second, Lee could see his other smile before flowing back to the ground. Ryu walked to the center.

"Due to the terms of the gamble, Shikamaru Nara won!"

Lee gave Shikamaru a bow smiling which the shadow user returned. Unknown to the green beast, Shikamaru's use of his shadow was two fold. One for the reason stated, the other to gather data. Out of the lot of them, Shikamaru figured Lee was the most physically fit of the guys. Not to say that the others weren't but Lee took it to an almost obscene level. With the data from the fight the shadow had supplied him with he could start, finish and continue some of his projects.

Ryu juggled the dice and thought.

'Lee... surprisingly held back quite a bit. Considering he was fighting himself I'm surprised he or his shadow didn't use the techniques given to him by the four sacred beasts. Well, let's see.

Considering he can use his., I believe the term Ten-Ten used was zambato, one handed without much difficulty, I'd say physically he's on par with Choji in strength. Thanks to Ten-Ten's influence he's begun collecting and training with several types of swords as a hobby. Unfortunately, he didn't use the skills so I can't tell what he needs to improve on there.

Anyway, as for Shikamaru, he needs to work on energy levels, and possibly physical strength. Though the data he gathered could be beneficial for him.'

Ryu tilted his head and heard a rapping sound from the front door. "Bugger."

He turned to where the teachers were standing. "Oi Ten-Ten. You be the ref for the Triangle versus Wolf boy fight. I've a feeling I'm going to be detained with a headache." he vanished into smoke.

Those out of the loop looked at Trinity. He shrugged and simply answered. "Council meeting. Hopefully they have tea, otherwise the Hokage monument will have a few pimples."

Scene break

Ryu opened his door to find an ANBU with a cat mask. "As much as I enjoy you're company Lady Persian, I have the feeling our visit will be a rough one."

Cat shrugged. "Haruno-san called a council meeting when she found out you gave her daughter a bloodline without telling her or making it such an, and these are her own words, obscene wart in the middle of her forehead."

"Sir Danzo spoils her too much. though I suppose it works out considering her late husband was the man's only son." Ryu shrugged and said, "I assume attendance is mandatory."

Cat nodded and grabbed his arm lightly vanishing both in a puff of smoke.

When they reappeared, Ryu saw the two councils, the Hokage, Danzo and the Hokage's teammates. He looked around the room and sighed. "You know, if you're going to call me somewhere, away from something important at that, at least have some tea ready."

He turned to the Haruno woman. Like her daughter she had pink hair. Unlike her daughter however, her entire look, from lifted face to pedicure feet screamed 'Vanity'. Unsurprisingly, she loathed Ryu for some reason, and he generally found it difficult to be polite with her as a result.

"I hear you have a complaint, Lady Yuki." said Ryu with his head tilted. He saw her face get a shade of red that in no way could ever resemble a blush or reasonably healthy. 'Here we go'

"How dare you disfigure my daughter with that joke of a bloodline limit? Now Sasuke-sama will never marry her! I demand you remove it this instance and give everything inside that hut to me in compensation!"

Ryu, taking a sip of tea that no one had figured out how he got, sighed and gave both Danzo and Sarutobi's male teammate a look before shaking his head.

"No. I will not do as you request because the moment she received her headband in the eyes of the ninja population she became an adult capable of making her own decisions. One would think you would be happy for the girl being the bearer of an all new bloodline limit."

"I should be happy you made my daughter a freak? She never should have become a shinobi, in fact if it were up to me she would've been a merchant like me!" shouted the... woman.

"Seeing as how you've probably missed it, being so angry and all, I'd like to point out that you just insulted half of those present here, including your father in law, by association." Ryu said sipping more tea. "Something a merchant should never do. And overlooking your vanity, I don't think your seeing the big picture. There might be someone who likes a three eyed girl. He might even be the head of his own clan some day. And before you do something foolish and waste this council's time on petty bickering, let me remind you that technically my home is outside of the village boundaries."

After sipping more tea, Ryu's eyes took a dark appearance. "If you harm her because of this, I will return her pain in spades, Lady Yuki. I don't care who your related to." he sipped more tea.

Shortly afterwards, the meeting was adjourned and the only ones to remain were Sarutobi, Danzo and Sarutobi's teammates. Ryu looked at Sarutobi's male teammate and sighed. "I know you've done what you think might help the village when you convened with the Hyuuga elders during your spat with Cloud. Could you pass on a message to them for me? Tell them that if they organize one more attack on Hinata Yuuhi Hyuuga, that I will raze them and their families from the face of the Earth leaving only those I deem. Thank you."

As he was walking back to his house he thought, "that went a lot better than I thought it would. Only one death threat was uttered."

Meanwhile bout thirty minutes ago

After Ten-Ten had 'muffled' the boys' swords she went to one of the corners to watch. 'This is going to be good.' thought the bun girl.

Sasuke had Yoshiyuki out and held it so that it was diagonal on his right side. From what he knew of Trinity, Sasuke knew that he could attack from all three ranges.

Trinity however, well, they were grinning. Naruto threw his arms to the sides and raised his swords in a cross. "Shall we dance?"

Sasuke grinned and cut the air in front of himself and a wave of lightning rushed at the blonde tipped boy. "Raijin Kuuhazan!" (Roughly thundergod air slash)

Naruto vanished a split second before he was hit and appeared behind Sasuke and tripped him with a kick. Sasuke took the fall and rolled to a stop and backwards thrust at Naruto. Naruto ducked and knocked Sasuke's sword up causing him to back up slightly. Naruto followed this up with a kick to Sasuke's chest before side flipping.

Sasuke did a few handsigns and pointed his right hand and shot a lightning bird at Naruto. "Raitaka!" (Lightning hawk)

Naruto blocked with his swords and kicked at Sasuke. "Handou no Fujin: Tatsumaki." (Kick of the wind god: Tornado) it connected and spun Sasuke in a whirlwind before he landed on his knees.

"Not bad." said Sasuke as he stood up. He grinned at the mostly brunet and rushed at him.

Naruto grinned. He spun around Sasuke's thrust and kicked at his feet. Sasuke gave a small hop and punched at Naruto. Naruto dodged and kicked at Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed his leg and threw him. Trinity hovered and both Ururun and Gyoro breathed a stream of fire and ice at Sasuke who dodged admirably.

Scene change to the teachers

Asuma gave a low whistle. "I know I theorized that they could be as strong as the sanin but this is slightly disturbing." he looked at his red eyed compatriot and continued. "It seems out of the four of us you have the best team when it comes to skill, Kuranai-chan."

Kuranai nodded and thought. She had seen her genin spar and practice during their training with Ryu. However something seemed off about all of the matches.

"They are all holding back."Gai said answering her unspoken thoughts. He always seemed to know what others were thinking. Considering he had honed his entire body, this wasn't that off the mark.

Seeing Asuma's confused look he continued. "Notice how the only one who has used something other than taijutsu and kenjutsu is Shikamaru? Ryu-san made sure that each one of his students were well rounded before having them concentrate on specifics. As such, they all have at least technique that could be classified as either ken, tai, nin, or gen jutsu. And I can only assume that Sasuke does as well."

Kuranai asked, "Is Sasuke holding back as well?"

Gai folded his arms and tilted his head slightly.

"It's likely. I don't know who his sensei is, but if what Ryu-san has said on the matter is accurate, than their training regiments are similar and there styles are almost identical."

Back to the fighters.

Both Sasuke and Trinity were breathing slightly heavier than they had been before. Sasuke smirked.

"Not bad. I haven't had a workout like this since Tetsujin-sensei."

"Not bad yourself."

Naruto looked at Ten-ten and saw she was getting slightly impatient. Considering the fact that she hadn't gotten a chance to fight she seemed rather aggravated.

"However for the sake of both of our limbs I suggest we finish this with one blow, ne?"

Sasuke raised one eyebrow at the tri head and looked where he was looking. He hadn't had much interaction with the other Konaha nins out of fear of his fangirls, but he knew of the bun haired kunoichi's reputation and figured to go along with the idea.

Sasuke sheathed his sword and went into an iado stance. Trinity smirked and lunged at the brunette. In a blur Naruto was on the other side of Sasuke who had his sword out in front of him.

Ten-ten sighed and walked up to either boy and bonked them on the head.

"It's a draw people."

Ino was shocked. She hadn't seen what had happened. Andjudging by the faces of Choji, Kiba, and Akamaru she wasn't alone.

"What happened?"

They were expecting one of the Jounin to answer when the pink haired one did so instead.

"Sasuke drew his sword and Naruto blocked it and retaliated, which Sasuke blocked and tried a third slash which Naruto blocked and landed behind Sasuke."

They turned and saw Ryu writing in his notebook out loud.

"Eye can follow sonic speed movements as if they are regular, maybe slower."

**End of cha[ter**

**WS: hey everybody. I know several people will hate me for stopping there to which I appologize. I swear I used to be better at writing fight scenes than this. *sigh***

**I might decide to rewrite this fic. The ideas are coming to fast and are getting jumbled up. For instanc I never planned or considered Choji to be a mixture of Cliff from SO3 and Chad from Bleach. But I'll try to make it work. However if I do rewrite, I will let everybody know. **

**However, this chapter is finished. What did you think? Good? bad? ugly?** **I'll start working on Kage Shinobi soon. Hopefully the writers block curse won't bite me. Review and take care!**

**PS: looking for jutsu ideas. I will crediti you if you send one.**


End file.
